


Finding You, Finding Me

by teainthetardiswithloki



Series: Things Tony Stark Shouldn't Be [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage customs, Porn With Plot, Tony!Vampire, a little bit of world building, becuase i can't help myself, sorta not cliche..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teainthetardiswithloki/pseuds/teainthetardiswithloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth installment in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/29222">Thing's Tony Stark Shouldn't Be</a> series.</p><p>So Tony's a vampire. His life is pretty swell until he kinda, maybe, accidentally falls in love with the God of Mischief, doesn't tell him he's a vampire, or a dad. This is the story of the ensuing chaos and the relationship that happens... somehow.<br/>The rest of the team are still a little confused on a few points. Like <em>vampire</em>, and the holy shit what Tony Stark is in a relationship?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So I quite like this fic so far.  
> And I'm sorry it took so long. I had a serious case of writers block.  
> but anyway, here you go. Tony as a vampire.  
> Next chapter up in a week or so  
> Unbeta'd, all errors are my own 
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Criticism welcome!

“Sir,” came Jarvis’ voice from the ceiling, “It has been exactly 168 hours since you last consumed any blood. I suggest you take some from the supply before you overwork yourself and become malnourished”

Tony sighed, “I’ll be fine Jarv, just a few more hours then I’ll make myself a drink alright?”. He looked back to the designs for Clint’s new bow with a frown on his face. The explosive materials he wanted to put into Clint’s new arrows would damage the archer’s current bow so he was designing a new one. But the materials wouldn’t-

“Sir, it is imperative that you drink something, now. You are beginning to shake.” Jarvis voice held a tone of concern and Tony frowned

“Don’t interrupt my inner monologue J. It can’t have been that long since I had one of the bags from in the freezer down here.”

“You have been in the lab for nine straight days Sir. All team member attempts to communicate have been blocked by your lab lockdown. In the space of those nine days Sir you have fed but once.”

Tony whistled, “Shit, nine days huh? Well,” he paused to look down at his hands, noting the fine tremors running through his fingers, “I suppose you’re right. 168 hours you said?”

“Yes Sir”

“Okay, right, time for a drinks break then I think.”

Tony pulled away from his work table and the hovering designs and made his way over to the lab fridge. He always kept a few bags of blood on hand because generally he got too caught up in his work to actually feed off someone. He shrugged as he poured the deep red liquid into a cup, cold blood worked just as well as fresh blood to keep him awake and his body functioning.

As he put the cup to his lips a loud doorbell sound jolted him out of his reverie and he turned to see Steve standing at the lab door, a plate full of food in one hand and a frown on his face.

Tony sighed, “Jarvis how many times has he been down here to try to talk to me?”

“Twice every day Sir.”

“Right.” Tony muttered, “Alright fine, let him in.”

As the door soundlessly slid open Tony leant back against the bench beside the fridge and took a sip of his drink before his eyes widened and he quickly put the glass aside to hide the contents from Steve’s view.

“I hope you’re not drinking while you’re down here Tony.” Steve said, tone disapproving as he came to a stop in front of the billionaire.

Tony shrugged, “It’s just a smoothie Cap, relax.”

Steve frowned but seemed to take the lie at face value as he set the plate of pizza aside, “You know it’s been nine days since you’ve been out of this lab and the rest of the team is concerned. Not to mention that we all have a meeting with the King and Queen of Asgard and Loki in less than 24 hours and you need to be there”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry Cap, did you just say the King and Queen of Asgard and Loki? As in the hammer crazy man’s parents and adopted brother?”

“Yes.” Steve poked him in the chest, “Loki has a proposition and they would like us to listen. Its currently 11pm, meeting is at eight o’clock sharp tomorrow morning.”

Tony groaned and Steve grinned as he started to back is way out of the lab, “Eight o’clock tomorrow Tony. Don’t be late. And eat the pizza.” And with that Steve disappeared up the stairs and out of sight.

Tony relaxed against the bench and picked up his drink, “Jarvis put the lab back in lockdown so I can finish this drink in peace and Dummy get rid of that pizza.”

“Of course Sir.”

Tony made his way over to his workbench and settled down in his chair. It wasn’t that he didn't like pizza, more along the lines of that as a factor of his biology eating solid food caused some not so nice consquences. Vomiting consequences. He'd become rather good at not eating with anyone, always settling for a drink instead and an excuse to quiet anyone who got too worried. 

With a sigh he downed he rest of the cup and turned back to the plans for Clint's bow.

“Well boys only ten hours until I have to be out of here. Lets make it count.”

Dummy whistled at him and Tony grinned as he got back to work.

 

OOOOO

 

“So, what do you think?” Fury asked

Tony glanced around the table at the others. They all knew Loki was merely a pawn for Thanos in the battle of New York and that he had no say in his involvement. If the God now wanted to help protect earth, well, why not?

“I don’t see why not.” Steve said, his words echoing Tony’s thoughts, “Is there a spare floor he can have Tony?”

Tony nodded, meeting the trickster gods eyes from across the table, “There are two spare floors beneath my penthouse, he can take his pick.”

“Thank you friends!” Thor boomed from beside Loki, “It shall be good to have my brother at my side once more.”

Tony grinned at the eye roll Loki gave Thor before a short beep emanating from his phone caught his attention. He pulled out his mobile to see a notification from Jarvis, Clint’s bow had finished fabricating.

“Well,” Tony said as he stood up, “Welcome to the crazy Loki, come find me when you end up at the tower. Pick whichever floor you like.” He waved the phone at the table of avengers before backing towards the elevator, “I have business to attend to.” With that he shot a grin at his fellow team mates as he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

 

OOOOO

 

“Sir, it has been three days again. And Loki is requesting entrance to the lab.”

Tony rolled out from under the car he had been working on and blinked at the sudden brightness of the lab.

“You say Loki wanted to come in J?”

“Yes Sir.”

Tony frowned. Right. The trickster god had moved in. Apparently three days ago. Huh.

“Okay, sure, let him in.” Tony muttered before he rolled back under the car

Tony heard the door open and close before his mind focussed back on welding and his brain wandered.

“Are you going to come out from there and grace me with your presence Stark, or should I go?”

Tony jumped at the sudden voice and swore loudly as he smacked his elbow on the underside of the car.

“Jesus shit Loki! Give a guy some warning. Fuck.” Tony muttered while rolling out from under the car, rubbing his elbow.

When he stood up he was greeted with the sight of Loki, hands folded behind his back and eyebrow fucking sky high as he locked eyes with the inventor.

“I had assumed you inviting me in was warning enough. I did not expect you to forget my presence so quickly.”

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His brain was still going at 100 miles an hour, calculations for new widow bites for Natasha, the modifications for the car, how long it had been since he’d fed. He wandered over to the workbench and sat down, gesturing to the neighbouring stool for Loki to do the same.

“I get caught up in my work rather easily. No doubt you’ll get used to it.” Tony said as Loki settled into his seat, “Why did you come down here to see me anyway?”

Loki rested an arm on the work bench and leant slightly to the side, eyebrow raised, “During the meeting you did say to come find you once I had chosen a floor in which to live.”

Tony blinked, he had? Well then. “Okay, and what floor did you choose?”

Loki’s mouth curled into a smile and he leant forward slightly, “The one directly beneath yours of course.”

Tony felt his mouth drop open slightly and an eyebrow raise at the flirtatious tone in the tricksters voice. Well. This could prove interesting.

“I assume because it’s the floor furthest from your brothers?” Tony asked

Loki’s smile slipped into a smirk, and damn that was a sexy expression. “If you wish to assume, be my guest.”  
Tony cocked his head to the side while his mind raced as he considered. Loki was attractive. Very attractive. Loki was also a bad idea. One, his older brother had control of a giant, alien hammer and probably wouldn’t take to a relationship between the two of them well. 

Two, there would be no friends with benefits here. Tony could already feel himself slipping into dangerous territory just thinking about the possibility. The trickster and himself just matched too well, with issues the size of China and equal wit and intelligence to match.

Three, Tony could smell the gods blood from here and it made him clench his jaw and dig his fingers into his palms to stop the fangs and the claws from coming out. Sinking his teeth into that long pale neck was something he would very much like to do. It would also be a terrible idea.

Conclusion, sleeping, sucking blood of and/or flirting with Loki was a bad idea.

Tony grinned at Loki before hopping off his stool and flicking some designs for a new quinjet into the air, “You’re welcome to stay while I work Loki, just don’t interrupt too often.”

“I think I will.” The trickster purred from his perch on his stool. And damn if that voice didn’t crumble almost all of Tony’s resolve not to make his way back over there and sink his teeth into the god’s neck and claim him.

 

OOOOO

 

Loki leant his elbows back against the work bench and pursed his lips while his eyes followed the inventor from across the room. Tony Stark was by far the most interesting mortal Loki had ever met. He was complex, intelligent, witty and had a knack for appearing to not give a fuck when he in fact cared very very much. The battle of New York had shown Loki that and through the haze the Tesseract induced on his mind there had been a vague interest in the man in the metal suit.

Tony was also attractive, there was that too. Loki’s mouth kicked up into a small smile. He knew the mortal was attracted to him, and he to Tony. But something was holding the other man back. Perhaps the thought of Thor, or whatever it was Loki could sense was off.

Something about Tony Stark wasn’t quite human, and along with wanting to sleep with the mortal Loki was determined to find out what.

All living beings have what some might call an aura. To a wielder of magic these auras can be felt, always. Sort of like an empathic sense, but with species and magical ability rather than emotion.

Tony Stark was a man of many secrets, and as Loki watched the genius work - twisting blue lines of light to his will in the vast space of his workshop – he decided that he wanted to learn them. He wanted to learn this mortal, inside out. A foreign feeling for the trickster god perhaps, but there and persistent none the less. Even when controlled by Thanos Tony had called to him, interested him, and the past three days of living in Stark tower he could barely get the damned man out of his thoughts.

And so he was going to find out more, try to discover why his mind had so fixatedly focussed upon the inventor.

Loki smiled as he pulled a book to his hands and settled in to observe the genius is his element.

 

OOOOO

 

Two months after Loki had moved in and things were getting Creepy. Creepy with a capital C. It’d also hit new levels of driving-Tony-Stark-bat-shit-insane.  
The trickster god insisted on visiting him in the lab. For hours at a time. Pretending to read while actually watching Tony work. Tony knew that the god knew that he knew that Loki was watching him, observing, and fuck it if he didn't want to know why.

It was also driving him crazy because he couldn’t focus properly. Whenever Loki was in a ten foot radius of him he could hear his heartbeat, smell the blood running through his veins. It smelt sweet, and utterly irresistible. Hence the driving-Tony-Stark-bat-shit-insane part of the last two months.

The god had also become fond of casual touching. A hand on Tony’s shoulder or his waist, a brushing of fingers when he handed Tony tools he asked for, it was getting ridiculous.

Two months and three days after the god moved in and Tony cracked. He’s sketching out mathematical equations at his work bench when Loki stops beside him and places a hand on his knee.

“I brought you curry, courtesy of Bruce.” The god says, placing the bowl down on the table. In the next instant Tony’s up, pressing Loki up against the work bench, his hands either side of the trickster hips blocking the taller man in.

He watches as Loki’s breathing quickens and the tricksters gaze flicks between his lips and his eyes, “How long were you going to keep at it huh? Until I snapped, like right now?” Tony breathed out, his lips mere centimetres from Loki's.

“To be honest,” Loki purrs, his hands sliding to bracket Tony’s hips as his mouth curves into a smile, “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to wait until you snapped. But it seems I have.”

The next thing Tony knows is the base of his spine against the workbench and Loki’s mouth on his, hard and hot and all sorts of wonderful.

The inventor groaned as Loki’s mouth moved down his neck to suck at his pulse point and the god got a hand under his shirt to stroke teasing and feather light down his side.

“Loki, wait.” He gasped out. The god growled slightly but pulled back from Tony's neck to meet his gaze. “I’m not going to be able to just sleep with you and call it quits Loki. I’m a little too far in over my head for that, I think.”

He felt Loki’s grip tighten on his hips as the god pressed their mouths together again. When the god pulled back he met Tony’s eyes, “You’re not the only one Tony.” Loki muttered and Tony grinned before gripping the front of Loki's shirt and pulling their mouths back together.

It could have been minutes or hours when they pulled apart next but Tony realised he was on a bed. To be specific his bed, and in the next minute his clothes had disappeared and Loki was straddling him, a grin on his face.

“God, you should have just done that with the magic to start with.” Tony groaned. Loki chuckled in response as he set about mouthing his way down Tony’s body at a tortuously slow pace.

Now Tony thought that Loki had kissing perfected, but that was nothing compared to how skilled that incredible mouth was at doing marvellous things to his cock. Tony’s hands scrabbled across the sheets as he cried out something that may have been curses but was more likely a string of incoherent syllables as Loki's throat relaxed and took him in to the hilt. As the god hollowed his checks and hummed Tony managed a strangled, “Loki, if you keep that up I’ll be finished way to soon. Fuck”

Loki pulled off his cock and Tony made a sound that he would forever claim was not a whimper. “Well, we can’t have that now can we?” Loki said, voice like velvet and gravel all at once as he made his way back up Tony’s body to his lips.

Tony moaned into the kiss as he felt a long, slick finger push past the tight ring of muscle and begin working him open. As a second and third finger pushed inside and Loki pulled away from his lips to lean over him Tony eyes immediately went to the vein visible on the side of the gods long pale neck. All at once the scent of Loki’s blood and the pleasure coursing through him when Loki hit is prostate sent a wave of hunger through him. He groaned an obscene sound as he clenched his jaw, trying to keep his fangs and strength in check.

As Loki pulled back, his neck out of reach of Tony’s mouth, the inventor was able to relax slightly. In one long thrust Loki was buried to the hilt and Tony back arched off the bed as he moaned.

“Fuck, Loki, _fuck me_ ” he gasped out as the god began to move.

Loki mouthed at his throat and collar bones as he continued to piston in and out of Tony, hips angled just right to hit the inventors prostate every time.

Encouragement and curses in various languages fell from his lips until his vision went white and he came with a shout. He barely registered Loki following him over the edge before his vision returned and he blinked himself into awareness.

Loki was draped over him with his face buried in Tony’s neck, both of them breathing heavily until Loki lifted himself up on shaking arms as he pulled out and then collapsed beside Tony.

Tony cleaned himself up with the corner of a sheet before he reached out and pulled Loki to his side, the trickster tucking his head under Tony's chin. “You, are too perfect for words.” Tony muttered, dropping a kiss to the top of Loki’s head.

He felt more than heard the god chuckle as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s chest, “Hardly my dear.” Loki pulled away and levered himself up on an elbow to look down at the inventor, his expression uncertain. “Are you sure you want to do this Tony? I’m beyond broken, a little insane and-“

Loki was cut off when Tony rolled on top of him, his forearms resting either side of Loki’s head, their faces centimetres apart.

Tony pressed a feather light kiss to Loki’s lips, “I’m sure Loki. As long as you are. I’m broken too you know, so incredibly fucked up.”

The blinding grin Tony got in response took his breath away, “I know Tony.” Loki took a deep breath before continuing, “And I know you’re hiding things from me. But I have secrets too, so can we just agree to tell each other when we feel like it?”

Tony hummed as he thought, “A no grudges for secrets policy?” Loki nodded and Tony smiled, “Sure, I can do that.”

Loki grinned and pushed Tony off him before he settled back against the inventor’s side, “Goodnight Tony.”

Tony sighed as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s lithe form. No grudges for secrets policy might not apply when you’re lying about being human, and mortal. His mouth kicked up into a smile, still, he thought, he’s got Loki now. Maybe he’ll be able to hold onto this good thing in his life for a change. Not that Loki was any particular shade of good.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up in a week or so  
> Unbeta'd, all errors are my own
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Criticism welcome!

Loki had taken to sitting in that one particular stool and watching Tony work whenever the genius was in the workshop. Tony shot the trickster a grin over his shoulder as he pulled the designs for the Mark 42 into the main space and his chest still constricted slightly at the smile he got in return.

Tony didn’t think he could feel this away again, didn't believe himself capable of it after Pepper left him. But somehow the Norse God of Mischief and Chaos had filled the gaping hole that Pepper and the debacle of New York had left behind, who would have thought. A Norse god of all people.

All of a sudden Tony sensed a disturbance, of a magical sort and he froze, hand halfway extended towards his designs as he waited.

“Sir-“ Jarvis started,

“I know J, lockdown the lab.” Tony interrupted, shooting a look at Loki who had a frown on his face, “Don’t interfere Loki, please.”

Loki inclined his head slightly in response and leant back against the bench. 

With an ear piercing clap of energy, not unlike thunder, a woman appeared in the middle of the lab. Her face was slightly bruised, one shoulder clearly dislocated and her overall appearance looked as though she had been fighting for her life.

She met Tony’s eyes across the workspace, “I can’t handle them, Please.” She said, voice barely audible.

Tony took a step towards her, hand outstretched, “Alice-“ But before he could finish his sentence she whirled around and disappeared again.

Tony swore loudly as he felt another two energy transferences beginning to form, “Jarvis keep that lockdown on, Loki stay to the sidelines, this is personal. If you get involved it could have serious consequences.”

“Tony, I think I should-“ Loki started but was interrupted when two men appeared in the workshop, silently. Tony turned to face them, his face impassive.

One of the men grinned maliciously, baring his fangs “You. She led us straight to you. How convenient.”

Tony slipped into a slight crouch, stand loose and ready as his fangs and claws emerged, his stance matching those of the two men clothed in black, “You’ll be the ones dead on the floor, I don’t see how being here is of any use to you. Unless you have a death wish.” Both men snarled and Tony grinned, “Well, come on boys, are we doing this or not?”

With one final growl both men leapt as Tony slipped between them. He turned quickly and let his fist connect with one of their faces, sending the vampire flying across the room and smashing into the wall with a metallic clang.

His companion launched himself at Tony, both of them tumbling across the floor, claws tearing off flesh wherever they could grab. Tony growled as the man pinned him to the floor and the second assailant appeared behind them.

Tony could feel himself bleeding out, the man had gotten a tight grip on his left arm and ripped the flesh clean off, he needed to act quickly. With as disconcerting a grin as he could muster he got his feet under him and kicked the bigger man off and up, straight into his companion and sending them both flying back, through the steel work bench and into the wall.

Tony flipped to his feet and crouched again. The two men looked at each other before one ran at him. Tony managed to get behind the man with his hands on his head and snap his neck.

The sound of breaking bone reverberated through the workshop and when Tony spun the other vampire was in frozen mid step, staring at his companions now motionless form as it hit the floor with a dull thud.

“You can be sure I’ll burn the body later.” Tony growled as he slipped back into a crouch, waiting on the next attack. The other man met Tony’s eyes for a moment before disappearing with a loud clap of magic.

Tony straightened slowly from his crouch and cracked his neck. He turned only to find Dummy in front of him, one of his arms outstretched holding a strip of cloth. Tony grinned and patted him on the head, “Thanks buddy.” Dummy whistled in response and Tony made his way over to a stool. He collapsed with a sigh before looking at his arm.

There was blood running down his fore arm and staining the side of his shirt from the gaping hole in his upper arm. He could see bone through the mess of clawed flesh and sighed as he realised it would take days to heal.

He reached down to take the strip of cloth from his lap and jumped slightly when it was pulled out of his hand. Tony looked up to see Loki standing in front of him, eyeing his arm in concern.

“Here, let me” the trickster muttered 

“Loki-“

“I can heal it Tony.” Loki said, cutting him off, “If I may?” The trickster met his gaze and Tony pursed his lips. It would mean he wouldn’t have to wait for his arm to heal, but it would also mean having Loki close to him, with his magic running through him and perhaps that wasn’t the best idea. Currently the trickster was standing half a meter from him, a distance at which Tony could control his impulses. But as soon as Loki touched him his control would be lost and his mouth would be at Loki’s neck sooner than he could blink.

Apparently Loki had taken his silence as permission and the trickster reached for him, placing a hand on his forearm. Tony’s entire body tensed as his vision swarmed red and in seconds he was out of the stool and across the room, pressing his back against the wall and clenching his fists.  
There was a clang as the stool Tony had been on fell over and Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head, trying to regain control of himself. His heartbeat was through the roof and he tried not to breathe as his body started to shake with need. At this point even the slightest scent of Loki’s blood would probably tip him over the edge.

“Tony.” Loki said quietly and Tony snapped his head up and his eyes open as the trickster took a step towards him.

“Don’t.” Tony breathed out, his voice shaking, “Please Loki, don’t come any closer.”

Loki frowned, “You’re going to bleed out.”

“Yes, but I’d prefer that over attacking you.” Tony muttered, clenching his jaw and tipping his head back against the wall with a hard thud, trying to regain focus and some semblance of control. It didn’t work.

“Attacking me?”

Tony took in a shaky breath as his body began to tremor more violently, “You just said I’m bleeding out Loki. I’m a vampire, so bleeding out is kind of a bad thing. And I’m a little bit not in control of myself right now. I’ve wanted to sink my teeth into your neck since the day we met and if you get any closer to me I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”

Tony watched as Loki cocked his head to the side and took a step closer, “Did you ever think that I might give my blood to you willingly?”

“You don’t want that Loki. You don’t. And with the amount of blood I would need to take right now it would form a bond. That’s for life Loki, and we both live a rather long time.”

Tony pressed his back into the wall as Loki took another step closer, “I find that I don’t care Tony.” Tony met Loki’s eyes across the room and in the next breath the trickster was pressed against him pushing him into the wall at his back, hands either side of his head. Tony clenched his jaw and shut his eyes as the scent of Loki assaulted his senses and his fangs extended even further.

Tony shivered as Loki pressed his lips to his ear, “Take from me Tony. Please.” Loki purred and Tony felt himself snap, like a rubber band pulled to taught. He flipped them, hands gripping Loki’s hips hard enough to temporarily bruise the Asgardian while his fangs found his neck.

Loki gave a shout as Tony sank his teeth into the trickster’s neck before drawing hard on the puncture wounds. He shuddered as he swallowed, Loki’s blood warmed him right through and he continued to drink from the trickster, unable to stop himself from taking and taking and taking.

As Tony pulled his mouth away from Loki’s neck several minutes later the Asgardian groaned, “Is it supposed to feel that good?”

Tony pulled back far enough to watch the tricksters face as he slipped a thigh between his legs and Tony grinned as Loki’s mouth dropped open as he moaned.

“Sometimes it does yes. Particularly when we’re already so connected.” Tony muttered as he leant back down to Loki’s neck. He flicked his tongue out over the puncture wounds and felt the wound on his arm finish knitting itself together. At the feel of his tongue Loki moaned in response and ground down against Tony’s thigh. 

“Fuck, Tony please.”

Tony hummed against his throat before he pulled back to grin at a frustrated Loki, “Enjoy that did you?”

Loki growled as he pulled their mouths together. Tony got his hands in Loki’s pants and in the next minute Loki had magicked off both their clothes. Loki pulled away with a gasp as Tony took them both in hand and began stroking a steady rhythm.

“I want you to bite me like that again when I come.” Loki stuttered out between breaths as he leant their foreheads together. Tony groaned and nodded shakily in response.

Tony felt Loki’s breathing quicken and his muscles tense and took that as his signal to sink his teeth into the long stretch of pale neck in front of him. Loki came with a shout, his body shuddering as Tony followed soon after.

Loki collapsed completely against him and Tony managed to get them both slid down onto the floor without any difficulty.

As Tony curled his arms around the trickster collapsed in his lap he felt Loki’s blood flooding through his system, lighting his veins up like a suburban street on Christmas.

Tony sucked in a deep breath as a shudder racked his body before Loki’s blood settled in his system. He pressed his face to Loki hair, “This floor is cold.” He muttered

He heard Loki chuckle against him before the trickster lifted his head, “Is that my signal to get us both up to your bedroom?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Do you really want to walk?”

Loki pursed his lips and considered for a moment, before nodding and teleporting them both up to Tony’s bedroom where they both collapsed into bed.

 

OOOOO

 

“I must admit I’ve heard of vampires in Midgardian folklore, but never knew they were real, let alone come across one.” Loki said later that night as Tony was curled against his side, idly tapping his claws against the trickster’s stomach.

Tony grinned, “Some of the legends and mythology regarding vampires is rather obscure, and mostly false. Like the shit about garlic and religious symbols and holy water. None of that is true.”

“So what is true?” Loki asked, taking Tony's hand in his and bringing it up to eye level to examine his claws.

“Well, we drink blood to survive, we have fangs and claws, are stronger than the average human and can’t be killed except through decapitation and burning.”

Loki nodded, “Okay, were you turned into a vampire or were you born one?”

Tony grinned, “You can’t turn someone into a vampire. All vampires are born vampires.”

“Alright, and who was the woman who appeared first? Alice?” Tony pursed his lips and Loki raised an eyebrow, “Please Tony.”

Tony sighed, “Alice is, well, she’s my daughter.”

Loki froze, his grip tightening on Tony’s hand, “Your daughter?”

“Yes. Her mother died a long time ago. She’s 22. The men who were chasing her were after me. Family feud.”

Loki nodded slowly, “Okay, I need to meet her properly then. What about the bond you spoke about earlier?”

“Ahh,” Tony muttered sitting up to face Loki and folding his hands in his lap, “Because I took so much from you, all at once, I’m going to be uncomfortable feeding from anyone but you from now on.”

Loki cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “Uncomfortable how?”

“It’ll be difficult for me to feel the urge to feed from anyone else. Their blood would also have less worth. I would need to feed sooner afterwards and I wouldn’t be as strong nor heal as quickly.” Tony looked up to meet the Asgardian’s gaze, “Are you okay with that?”

Loki hummed, “Yes, I rather like the idea of me being the only person you feed from. It makes me yours and you mine. How often?”

“Once a week or so.” Tony answered, voice straining slightly, the trickster god was _his._

Loki grinned before leaning forward and getting his face right in front of Tony’s, “You like the idea of me belonging to you don’t you?”

Tony felt a growl rumbling up from in his chest and pushed his lips against Loki's to trap in it. The trickster pulled him down by the shoulders until Tony was draped over the top of him.

Tony pulled back and dragged his fangs lightly over Loki’s lower lip, “Yes.” He growled, “Mine.”

Loki grinned, “I thought you might say that dear” he said, before he pulled their mouths together again.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry this took forever.  
> I got sick, and then there were some family dramas. Basically real life happened.  
> ANYWAY, here you go, a new chapter. I do hope it was worth the wait
> 
> As always Kudos, Comments and Criticism is always welcome

Tony woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a note on the neighbouring pillow. Apparently an issue had come up on Asgard and both Loki and Thor had returned home. Tony sighed as he rolled out of bed.

“What's the time J?”

“It is currently 11am. The other avengers are preparing for a group lunch on the common floor, should I tell them you will be joining them?”

Tony pursed his lips, there was no urgent work to be done in the lab, and it had been awhile since he attended a team lunch or dinner, “Sure thing Jarvis, tell them I’ll be down in a few”

Tony could hear the grin in his AI’s voice, “Good choice sir, I am sure they’ve missed your company”

Tony smiled as he strolled towards his cupboard to pull out a pair of jeans and an old ACDC shirt, “I’m sure they have J.”

 

OOOOO

 

The elevator opened with a ding and Tony dodged the carrot that came flying at his head. When he looked up everyone was smiling at him, though Clint looked particularly smug.

“That’s a lovely welcome Barton, thank you.”

Clint grinned, “You’re quite welcome Tin Man.”

“It’s nice to see you on the common floor Tony, it’s been awhile.” Steve said from across the room

Tony shrugged as he made his way across the room to sit on a stool next to Natasha at the bench to watch Bruce cook, “I have no urgent work to do in the lab, so I figured you lot could be graced with my company for today” he said with a grin.

That got a laugh from them all and the team settled into the familiar routine of sharing a meal together. Tony and Clint flinging insults across the table, Bruce and Natasha rolling their eyes in exasperation while Steve tried to ignore them all and eat his food.

Once the food had been eaten they all settled onto the couch, ready to watch a movie or two before Jarvis’ concerned voice came from the ceiling.

“Sir Miss Stark is on her way up in the elevator, she appears to be injured and in a state of distress, shall I direct the elevator to this floor?”

Tony swore loudly as he stood up from the couch, “Yes, this floor.” 

“Tony? What's going on?” Steve asked as he moved to stand.

Tony spun to face them, “I’ll explain the best I can once I get her stable. Bruce please go grab the first aid kit, I might need it”

With a nod Bruce was up and running towards one of the kitchen cupboards. Tony turned to face the elevator as it opened with a ding to reveal Alice leaning against one of the walls.

Tony darted forward to catch her as she pitched forward and into his chest.

“Dad” she breathed out, her voice barely audible. Tony shushed her as he picked her up and moved to settle her on the couch, careful not to jostle any of her bruises or what appeared to be broken ribs.

“It’s alright sweetheart. You’ll be fine” Tony muttered as he set her down. As her body relaxed into the couch Tony turned to see Bruce standing behind him, “Give her a once over for me please Bruce.”

Bruce nodded as Tony began to move out of the way, but his daughters hand shot out to grip his upper arm, keeping him in place kneeling beside the couch.

“I haven’t fed since they took me, it’s been weeks Dad. Please. I can heal myself after that.”

Tony’s eyes widened, “ _Weeks_ Alice?! Jesus Christ.” Tony took a deep breath before turning to look at the others, “You can question me later okay? Just don’t shoot me until she’s done.”

“Shoot you?” Natasha asked warily, “For keeping the fact that you’re a father from us? I just might”

Tony snorted, “That and, well. You’ll see.” He turned back to face Alice, who’s eyes were closed and her body appeared to be slowly beginning to shiver. Tony swore as he let his fangs and claws slide free. In her current state Alice wouldn’t even be able to get her own fangs out she was so malnourished. Tony brought his wrist to his mouth and heard a gasp from one of the other avengers behind him as he bit down hard. He ignored them as best he could while he moved, cradling the back of Alice’s head in one hand and positioning his now bleeding wrist above her mouth.

“Come on sweetheart, you have to do this bit.” Tony muttered. Alice’s eyes snapped open and she took in a deep breath before lunging forward. Her hands gripped Tony’s arm hard and she brought her mouth up to the bite marks on his wrist.

Tony groaned as Alice took a deep pull on the wounds. By the third swallow Tony leant his head forward, his breathing heavy, “You’ve got to stop soon Alice or this could get bad.” He muttered.

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder, “Tony, you okay?” Clint asked. He turned to see the other avengers crowed behind him, all with looks of concern on their faces, Steve’s expression slightly more horrified than the rest.

“Yeah” Tony breathed, “She needs this but if she takes too much I’ll end up unconscious, or dead. She should hopefully stop before then.”

As if snapping back to her senses at her father’s voice Alice pulled back with a gasp, collapsing back against the couch and breathing heavily. Tony leant back on his heels, his arms supporting his weight against the side of the couch.

“Sorry Dad.” She muttered, “I just, I couldn’t stop I-“

Tony shushed her with a hand on the side of her face, “I’ve been there more than once Alice, it’s okay.”

Alice nodded before closing her eyes, “I think I need to sleep.” She said softly and Tony nodded before picking her up.

As he made his way to the elevator he turned to face the others, “I’ll be back to explain as soon as I put her to sleep.”

They all nodded and Natasha stepped forward, pointing a finger at him, “You’d better Stark or I’ll come and get you.”

Tony smiled softly as the elevator doors began to close, “Yes Ma’am”

 

OOOOO

 

Tony put Alice down on his bed as gently as he could and pulled the covers over her. “Watch her vitals for me Jarvis, and let me know if anything changes.”

“Of course sir.”

Tony looked down at Alice while her body relaxed and she slipped into sleep. The bruises on her face were fading fast but they made his vision swarm with red. The old vampire families always had disputes, but in the past fifty years or so the tension between the Starks and the Bradleys had come to a head. First Maria and Howard had been killed, and then Tahlia, Tony's wife at the time. And now they were going after Alice and that really was not okay.

Alice was the only family Tony had left and he’d be damned if he let this fight take anymore of his loved ones.

With a sigh he turned back towards the elevator and made his way downstairs. Perhaps he could enlist the help of his fellow avengers to help protect his daughter. They wouldn’t say no, at least he hoped they wouldn’t.

 

OOOOO

The elevator opened with a ding and he walked back into the common room, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“You okay Tony?” he heard Bruce ask, and when he looked up the avengers were sat around the living room, a space left for him between Bruce and Clint on the larger couch.

Tony smiled slightly as he collapsed into the couch cushions, “Yeah, I’m good. Worried, but okay.”

Clint put a hand on his knee, “Glad to hear it. Now you want to explain the whole, fangs and claws and sucking blood thing to us now because I think we’re a little confused and Steve is a little freaked out.”

Tony laughed softly, sitting up with his elbows leaning on his knees, “Well as you’ve probably guessed, I’m a vampire. The entire Stark family always has been. And before you ask yes I do have a soul, no I don’t kill people when I feed off them and no I am not inherently evil.”

Clint grinned, “So holy water and crosses don’t work?”

Tony punched his shoulder with a laugh, “No you ass, they don’t.”

“Noted.” Natasha muttered across from him, “So what does work?”

Tony raised an eyebrow at her, “Decapitation and burning. Why, have you got plans Natasha?”

She grinned, “No, but it’s always nice to know.”

The others laughed and Tony shook his head, a smile on his face. “So, you guys aren’t going to stab me while I sleep then?”

Tony felt his body relax when Steve smiled at him, “No, we’re not Tony, don’t be ridiculous.”

He looked around at the others as they all nodded and sighed in relief, “Thank you, I promise I won’t kill any of you in a fit of rage or something equal to it.” The others all laughed and Tony grinned, “No guarantees about future property damage though.”

“I just have one question.” Natasha said, “Who have you been feeding off?”

Tony froze. Telling them about him and Loki wasn’t a good idea. No way in hell was that a good idea. They had only just gotten used to his presence in the tower, Clint still didn’t like him. They couldn’t know just yet.

“I’d rather not say Natasha. For my privacy as well as the person I’ve been drinking from.” She raised an eyebrow at him and Tony sighed, “Please don’t push it Nat.”

Natasha nodded, “Alright. I suppose we’ll find out eventually.”

Tony smiled, “Eventually, just not now.”

“I dibs not telling Thor and Loki” Bruce muttered and Tony laughed.

“I’ll tell them myself, its fine.”

There was a pause before Clint turned to look at him, “Tony why was Alice so beat up? What happened?”

Tony hummed a little under his breath, “I was hoping to talk to you guys about that. Vampire families are very old, and the Starks have a running disagreement with a family called the Bradleys. In the last fifty years or so the head of their family died, the man who replaced him made this violent. They killed Maria and Howard, Alice’s mother and now they’re after Alice and me.” Tony paused to meet Steve's eyes, “As our sort-of-leader Steve I wanted to talk to you about Alice staying here. There isn’t a safer place in the city than in a tower full of superheroes and two Norse Gods.”

Steve nodded, “Of course Tony, she's your daughter and this is your tower. And I think you can count on us to treat her as one of our own. If she’s anything like you it won’t take her long to make a place in our lives now will it?”

Tony grinned, “Yeah, I don’t think that’ll be an issue”

Steve looked to each of the other team members, “So are we in agreement about helping to protect Alice as best we can?”

“Hell yeah we are” Clint muttered, “Family is family, always.” The others all nodded in agreement and Tony couldn’t help the smile that took over his face.

“Thanks guys, I-“ Tony was cut off by Jarvis’ urgent voice 

“Sir Miss Stark’s heart rate has elevated and she appears to be in distress. I think it may be a nightmare.”

“Shit” Tony muttered, shooting to his feet and running for the elevator. 

As soon as the door opened on his floor he ran through to his bedroom to the side of the bed. Alice was tossing and turning, her expression screwed up in pain as she lashed out at nothing. Tony grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

“Alice sweetheart, wake up. Please, it’s just a nightmare. You’re fine. You’re safe.” His quiet words seemed to work as she snapped awake with a gasp and looked around the room with frantic eyes

He tightened his grip on her shoulders, “Hey look at me, you’re in Stark Tower and you’re fine. You’re safe here.”

Alice nodded quickly as her breathing began to slow, “Sorry dad, I didn’t mean to disturb-“

Tony shook his head, “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m here when you need me. You're always my first priority okay?” Alice nodded in response, “Okay, good. Is there anything you need?”

She looked down at her lap before meeting Tony’s eyes, “Can you, can you please stay here with me? I don’t want the nightmares to come back and I would feel safer.”

“Of course sweetheart.” Tony muttered as he moved to the other side of the bed. “Lie down, I’ll stay right here until you wake up.”

As Alice laid down she surprised Tony by moving to curl up against his side, “Thankyou Dad” she said, her voice only just audible.

Tony smiled and tightened his arms around her, “Go to sleep Alice. You’re safe now”

 

OOOOO

 

Tony woke later in the afternoon to Loki standing at the end of the bed, Alice still curled up in his arms.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Alice pointedly. Tony grinned a little as he extracted himself from his daughter as quietly as he could before grabbing Loki's hand and pulling him out of the penthouse bedroom and into the living area.

Loki yanked his hand out of Tony’s grasp, “I was gone for less than a day Tony.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, “Loki, that’s my daughter. She was recently taken, tortured and escaped. She was having nightmares.”

Loki hummed and looked down at his feet, “Sorry, I jumped to conclusions.”

Tony laughed as he moved towards the fridge, “You’re forgiven. I should probably update you on what’s happened.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him as he settled into the stool across from Tony as he pulled some pizza out of the fridge, “That would be helpful dear, yes”

“Okay, well.” Tony started, handing the pizza to Loki before he continued, “To start with Alice escaped the goons who appeared in my lab the other day. They’re a rival vampire family, called the Bradleys. Their leader’s current goal? Wipe out the Starks. It’s only me and Alice left now, so he’s trying his damn best to get rid of us. Anyway, she collapsed out of the elevator on the common floor yesterday. The other avengers all saw me bite my own wrist so she could take blood from me. I explained and now it’s just your brother who needs to know and then everyone will know that Tony Stark is indeed a vampire.”

Loki’s eyes widened, “Well it seems I missed a lot then.” Tony nodded, “Did you happen to tell them about us by any chance?”

Tony paused, “Well. No. I figured we should both be present for that conversation. Although Natasha did ask me who I had been feeding off and I told her that I would rather keep it private for now.”

Loki let out a sigh of relief, “Okay, Good. I don’t particularly feel like getting the shovel talk from every member of the avengers.”

Tony snorted, “Hey I’m going to get the shovel talk from your brother, how do you think I feel?”

Loki laughed, leaning across the table to bring his face right in front of Tony's, “I dare say we’ll both survive don’t you?”

Tony hummed as he leaned to press their lips together.

Of course it was at that exact moment Alice wandered into the living area of the penthouse. She leant against the door to the bedroom with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Really Dad, this is what I get to wake up too?”

Tony pulled away from Loki with a laugh, “Good morning to you too sweet heart. Alice this is Loki. Loki this is my daughter Alice.”

Loki stood as Alice moved to in front of him to shake his hand. Alice didn't release her grip on Loki’s hand as she hummed, “You’re pretty invested in this one aren’t you Dad?” 

Loki raised an eyebrow and Tony muttered “Gee, how can you tell?”

Still with Loki's right hand in her grip she lifted her left to push the collar of his shirt down to reveal the two healed puncture marks at his neck, “Well by the looks of the depth of those you’ve bonded with him”

“Good God.” Loki muttered, “She's a female clone of you.”

Alice snorted as she finally let go of his hand and side stepped around him towards her father, “I take offense to that liesmith. I’m wittier than he is by a mile.”

“Don’t push it sweetheart.” Tony muttered as he pulled her in for a hug

Alice pulled back with a grin, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Tony laughed as she sat down beside Tony and Loki sat back in his stool, “So, how did this happen then?” she asked, gesturing between the two men while taking an apple from bench for breakfast.

Tony looked to Loki, a bit of a grin on his face, “Well Loki here moved into the Tower and kept baiting me until I snapped and we had sex in the lab”

Loki choked on his drink and Alice scrunched up her face, “Too much information, but go on.”

Tony laughed before continuing, “After you lead the Bradley goons to the lab and they left I was bleeding pretty badly from my upper arm. Loki got close enough that I lost control. I ended up against the wall on the other side of the room so I didn't just attack him. Of course when he offered I couldn’t say no. So that happened.”

Alice hummed, “Decent story. Sorry about leading them to the lab. I didn't know what else to do there.”

Tony’s smiled softened as he looked at her, “That’s alright Alice. It’s always okay to ask for my help.”

She nodded before standing up, “Well it was lovely to meet you Loki. Congratulations, you’ve gained my approval. Now I’m going to go socialise with my new soon-to-be-best-friend-superheros.”

Tony waved at her over his shoulder, “Have fun. Bond with Natasha, I feel you will get along well. Oh and don’t tell the others about me a Loki! They don’t know yet”

Alice grinned as she stepped into the elevator, “Noted, see you later!” she said as the doors closed with a soft sound.

“Well,” Loki muttered

Tony laughed, “Yeah, she's full on I know.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Full on? Tony she’s a personality copy paste of you. She even looks like you. It’s insane.”

Tony grinned, “I know.”

As Tony moved around the bench to put his dishes in the sink Loki turned to watch him, an appreciative expression on his face. When Tony turned his grin turned slightly predatory as he leant his elbows back against the bench.

“So Liesmith, my bedroom is currently empty and I haven’t seen you all day. I feel we should do something about that.”

Loki hummed as he stood, moving to push Tony back into the bench, his hands blocking the smaller man in, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Tony grinned as he looped his arms around Loki’s neck, “Well then” He muttered against Loki lips as he pulled the god in for a searing kiss, “Lead the way.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really bloody late but real life happened unfortunately.  
> I've already got the next chapter half written so it should be up within two weeks
> 
> Comments, criticism and kudos are always welcome  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Also the first three chapters have been edited

It was early the next morning, the avengers seated around the common room table, explaining Alice and Tony’s non-human developments to Thor when the alarm went off and Fury’s voice echoed through the room.

“Suit up Avengers! We’ve got what appears to be an out of control mutant group downtown with no regard for collateral damage. Telekinesis, flight and the ability to fade through solid objects are the powers we can pick out so far, get to work”

As the others scrambled for their uniforms Tony yelled for Jarvis and the Mark 42 suit assembled around him, “Alice please stay in the tower. Help out by using the screen to call out positions if you’d like, Jarvis will hook you up with the comm.”

Alice nodded as Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead before the mask snapped into place and he flew out one of the now open common floor windows and straight towards downtown, the quinjet on his heels.

 

OOOOO

 

Halfway through the fight and Tony was suddenly thrown back into a building.

“Jarvis what the fuck happened?” Tony growled out as he stood up, the display in the helmet going static.

As he moved to walk out of the hole his crash had made the suit froze and young woman appeared in front of him, arm outstretch and palm towards him.

Tony got a sinking feeling in his gut, “Guys I think I might have a problem here” he said and the girl in front of him grinned, before clenching her fist.

Tony didn’t even have time to yell as the right arm of his suit contorted, before being followed by the mid section and then the whole building was coming down and _holy fuck_ that hurt.

Tony took a minute to be furious that Fury had failed to mention that one of the mutants had the ability to _bend metal to her will_ , and now Tony was under a building, the suit caved in around him, unable to feel his arms except for the excruciating pain where broken shards of his suit were bent in and gripping his arm like fish hooks. 

“Dad, are you there?” Came Alice’s static laden voice through his comm unit in the helmet.

“Yeah sweetheart, I –“ Tony was cut off by a round of wet coughing as the building shifted around him and a broken shard of the suit wedged it’s way further between his ribs, piercing a lung.

“Tony? What’s happened, we’ve lost sight of you.” It was Loki’s voice this time, and Tony tried desperately to keep his focus on not blacking out as he coughed hard again.

“That mutant, with the long blonde hair, she’s contorting metal, where the fuck do you think he is?!” Alice snarled through the comm. 

“Iron Man, give us your location” Steve’s voice was the next to come through the static, concern starting to slip through to panic in his voice.

“I’m under the fucking building.” Tony ground out, voice barely audible as he coughed again, this time feeling something warm come out his mouth and down his chin. There was no doubt in his mind that if he could see properly it would be red. If he didn’t get out and get some blood in him somehow it was going to be very fucking painful to come back from this.

“Tony! Give me five minutes I – “ Loki was cut off by Bruce’s soothing voice,

“Give me a list of your injuries Tony, that you can feel. I’ll talk you through it. Loud as you can, the static is pretty bad. Loki and Steve are on their way to get you out”

If Tony had been able to sigh in relief he would have, “My head’s still attached and this building isn’t on fire so I’m not going to die. But the suit’s been ripped to shreds. Inwards mostly. One punctured lung, several broken ribs and zero use of either of my arms.”

He heard Bruce pause on the other side of the line, “Keep breathing for me Tony, for as long as you can as deep as you can. I need you to stay calm, because the building is on fire.”

Tony swore, “Then tell Steve and Loki to hurry the fuck up and get me out.”

“Moving as fast as we can Tony, Loki’s picked up your life signature with his magic. Five minutes max.” Steve said over the comm, “You’re under a lot of rubble, we’ve got to dig a fair way”

“Just keep breathing Tony.” Came Bruce’s ever calm voice in his ear. Tony laughed a little as he started coughing again, breathing was getting more and more difficult as smoke started to make its way through the cracks in his helmet. The fire must be pretty close.

“If I get burnt to death I’m blaming you lot.” He managed to grit out.

Alice’s voice was shaky and she had definitely been crying as her voice came over the comm “Just hang on dad yeah? You’ll be fine. Don’t think about the fire” 

What felt like hours later but was probably only thirty seconds or so Tony felt heat begin to claw at his left arm. “Jarvis cut off my comm from reaching the tower, Alice doesn’t need to hear this.”

“Wait Dad, No! I- “ Alice’s voice was abruptly cut off by Jarvis

“Of course Sir.” Jarvis said, his voice fading into static.

“Tony. We’re almost there.” Steve that time, Tony thought hazily. His mind was slowing down as the blood loss increased

He was about to reply when a scream was torn from his throat as his arm was engulfed in flames. In that exact second the building sitting ontop of him moved, surrounded by a green luminescence and the last thing he saw before blacking out entirely was his mask being torn off and Steve hovering above him while the excruciating pain in his arm disappeared and was replaced by a bone chilling but damned wonderful and soothing cold.

 

OOOOO

 

Tony slowly came to, his eyelids felt as if they were made of lead as he tried to open them. He felt a hand tighten on his own as he finally managed to pry his eyes open and take a deep breath.

“Tony?”

Tony groaned as he ran his tongue over his fangs, “Fucking hell.”

“Oh thank god.” He heard Loki muttered as he looked over at the trickster who was running a shaking hand down his face.

Tony gave a small smile, “Hey Loki”

The trickster met his eyes, a furious expression on his face, “Three broken ribs, one punctured lung, a severely burnt left arm, one broken collar bone and none of it is healing yet, despite the blood transfusions.”

Tony sighed as he tightened his hand on Loki’s, careful not to dig his claws in, “My blood levels may be back to normal but I haven’t fed. Nothing will heal at my usual healing rate until then. And the burns will take a very long time to heal regardless.”

Loki nodded, his expression determined, “Alright, do you want my arm or my neck?”

Tony was about to answer when he was interrupted by Natasha, “So thats who you’ve been feeding off.”

Tony looked away from Loki to realise that they were on the quinjet, him on the stretcher, Loki by his side and the others seated in their usual positions.

He sighed as he met her gaze, “Yes Natasha, Loki is who I’ve been feeding off.”

Thor frowned as he stood, waving his hammer around, “Brother why would you let the Man of Iron do this?! You cannot possibly be comfortable with –“

Loki cut him off with a low sigh, “Thor, Tony and I have been engaged in a serious and romantic relationship since not long after my moving into the tower. We bonded through his feeding off me a few weeks ago. We’re as good as married, please calm down.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Speaking of, when I’m in a more capable physical state we should do that.”

Loki frowned, looking back at him, “Do what?”

“Get married.”

Loki raised both eyebrows, “Is this you proposing to me Stark, because if so you have the worst timing.”

Tony grinned, “Is that a yes?”

Loki shook his head, a smile on his face as he leant down to press a soft kiss to Tony’s lips before replacing his lips with his wrist as he pulled away, “Yes that’s a yes you insufferable vampire. Now take what you need.”

Tony shot him a wink before taking Loki’s arm in his hands and biting down hard. He heard the trickster pull in a gasp as Tony took his first mouthful. Tony tried his best to curb the usual accompanying arousal as the quinjet was not an appropriate place to have sex, well, not in front of their teammates anyway.

Tony took one last pull on the puncture wounds and felt his bones audibly snap back into place and the skin over his wounds knit together as he pulled away, sitting up with a gasp.

“Jesus Christ.” He gasped, before looking over at Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Feel better dear?”

Tony grinned, “Better than ever considering you just agreed to marry me”

“Did I? I don’t recall there being a ring to prove that.” Loki said with a smirk

“Wait let me get this straight.” Clint piped up from the other side of the jet. Tony hopped up from the stretcher to sit beside Loki so he could face Clint, taking the gods hand in his own, “You guys are actually together. Like, not just sleeping together you’re romantically together?”

Loki rolled his eyes and Tony laughed, “Yes Clint, we are.” Loki said, tone clearly exasperated

“Is that going to be an issue?” Tony said with a raised eyebrow and he looked to Natasha when she sighed.

“Well I’m not exactly surprised. Neither is Bruce I don’t think, we’ve discussed it.”

Bruce smiled, “Totally fine by me as long as you don’t kill each other.”

“Agreed” Steve said with a smile

Tony looked back to Clint, “Okay so I’m not all that surprised either to be honest.” The archer admitted, a grin on his face, “But I think the thunderer over here is having some issues processing.” Clint said, pointing a thumb at Thor who was seated on his right.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and Thor shook his head, a fond smile on his face, “You surprise me far too often for it to be much of a shock anymore. But I would like an explanation as to how this happened from you, brother, at some point.”

Loki nodded, “You can have a brief explanation but no more detailed than I’m sure Tony will tell the others.”

Thor smiled, “That is all I ask.”

There was a brief pause and then, “Sooo,” Clint started, “Who bottoms?”

Thor choked on the bottle of water he had been drinking and Loki and Tony burst into laughter as Natasha muttered, “Far too much information Barton.”

“What?!” Clint exclaimed, “You can’t tell me you’re not curious.”

Steve snorted and Bruce shook his head, “Definitely not curious.”

Loki looked over at his brother and burst out laughing again at the sick expression on his face.

 

OOOOO

 

As soon as Tony walked through the elevator doors Alice pounced, wrapping him in a hug, careful not to press too much on his burnt arm.

“You have got to stop almost dying Dad, god.”

Tony laughed a little, “As you can see, I’m mostly fine. Thanks to Loki and Steve really.”

Alice pulled back before launching herself at Loki, who appeared surprised before slowly returning the hug, “Thankyou.” She muttered as she stepped back.

Loki grinned, “You’re quite welcome.”

Tony clapped his hands together before wincing at the contact, “Right, I’m going to go sleep. Because that’s really all I need right now. Goodnight everyone.” With that he grabbed Loki’s wrist and pulled him into the elevator.

Steve shook his head, “I can’t believe they’re actually engaged.”

Alice raised an eyebrow, “I knew they were bonded, but engaged?”

Bruce chuckled, “Yeah that happened on the way back. Sort of by accident I think.”

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised.” Alice muttered and Natasha hummed in agreement as the group made their way to the kitchen to start on lunch.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this story is getting away from me and becoming much larger than I thought it would. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO END TWO CHAPTERS AGO DAMN IT AND I'VE WRITTEN ANOTHER TWO
> 
> I blame all you lovely people and your encouraging comments and kudos
> 
> As always unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own

What on earth are you doing?” Loki asked, leaning against the door way to the lab, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Tony turned to scowl at him as he flipped the welding mask up, “Jarvis you traitor, you were supposed to tell me when he was on his way down here!”

“My apologies sir, but I did try. You were rather distracted.”

Tony grumbled under his breath before Loki tried to take a step into the room and he put a hand up to stop him

“Oh no you don’t liesmith, you stay out until I’m done.”

Loki frowned as Tony backed him out the door, “Tony what on earth are you – “

“Out! You’re not allowed to see until I’m finished, now shoo. And don’t come back till I’m done.”

The trickster rolled his eyes and the door to the lab slid shut between them, “Fine Tony. Don’t miss me too much while you’re busy you imbecile”

“I won’t dear” Tony sing-songed as he grinned at him through the door before turning around and heading back to the work bench.

Loki frowned as he got in the elevator and made his way up to the common floor. Tony had never shut him out of the lab before, it was strange. As the elevator opened on the common room floor he wandered over to the couch and sat down, deep in thought until Alice’s hand on his forearm pulled him back to the present.

“What did he do this time?” She asked, a fond smile on her face.

Loki shook his head, “Forbade me from going in the lab until he’s finished whatever he’s doing. He seemed in well enough health though so I don’t know if I should be worried.”

Alice pursed her lips, before her eyes widened, “Was he wearing a welding mask? And did you catch a glimpse of any materials that look like they may have been used for the arc reactor?”

Loki frowned, “Yes to both those things, why?”

He watched as Alice’s face it up in a blinding grin, “Nothing to worry about then, he’ll show you soon enough.” And with that cryptic answer she was up and moving to the elevator, asking Jarvis to take her down to the lab.

Loki shook his head, Starks, he swore, were all insane and put on this earth just on confuse everyone in their presence.

 

OOOOO

 

Alice was practically bouncing on her feet as the elevator descended down to the lab. Her dad was making a ring. A ring with the shining white-blue element in the middle from the arc reactor in it. It would probably have engravings along the outside and through the inside too. A proper old-clan engagement ring. Which meant he was more serious about Loki than he had been about her mother and by god did it make her happy.

As she skipped her way through the lab door and to his side he stopped his welding and turned to look at her.

She grinned as she looked down at his work, carved shreds of the element in the reactor slowly being chipped off a larger main piece, “A proper old-clan vampire wedding ring huh?” 

Tony smiled, “Indeed. It’s going to take me a few days to weave these shards with the silver and make a ring out of it, before engraving it. But its worth it.”

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, “I always hoped you’d find someone to make a proper ring for.”

Tony chuckled as he pulled Alice into a tighter hug, “How’s having the Norse god of mischief and chaos for a sort-of-step-dad sound?”

Alice laughed as he pulled away from him, “As long as he loves you, pretty damn perfect I’d say.”

Tony grinned, “Good. Now get lost so I can get back to work.”

“Would you like me to give him that old book you gave me? And particularly point out the pages on how our marriage customs work just before you give him that? So he’ll understand just how significant it is?”

Tony chuckled as he turned back to his work, “If you think thats necessary, then go ahead sweetheart. Just not too soon before I give it to him, don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Noted” Alice laughed as she made her way out of the lab, “Oh and dad?” She flung over her shoulder as she left, “Don’t be surprised if he makes you a rather important ring in return”

 

OOOOO

 

Three days later and Tony hadn’t even returned to the penthouse for sleep and Loki was beginning to grow concerned. He’d tried once or twice to get into the lab, by magic means or otherwise, with no success. 

He sighed as he sat down at a stool in the penthouse kitchen. Just as he was about to get up and try the lab again the elevator opened with a ding and Alice stepped out, carrying a average sized leather bound book in her hands.

She grinned as she made her way over too him and dropped the book down on the bench near his elbow.

“Don’t worry, dad will be out in less than a day now. He said I could give you this to read if you wanted to know more about vampires.” Loki’s eyes widened a little as he picked up the book to examine its cover, Stark embellished on the front and spine in a faded gold “It’s a comprehensive history of the Stark family, social customs, old-clan traditions and interactions and a rather in detail family tree.”At Loki’s look she shrugged, “He thought it might interest you.”

Loki smiled slightly, “It does interest me yes. I will read it.” Putting the book down he looked up at her, “He hasn’t even been up here to sleep in three days Alice, are you sure he’s alright?”

The younger woman hummed thoughtfully, “Yes, he’s quite fine. Working on something rather important.” Getting up from her chair and making her way back to the elevator she pointed at him over her shoulder, “Now make sure you read that book liesmith, it’s important.”

As the elevator doors closed Loki looked down at the very old book in his hands. Well, learning more about the Stark family and the social interactions of vampires could prove interesting.

With a grin the trickster got up from his stool and settled in on the penthouse couch to read.

 

OOOOO

 

It was later that afternoon that Loki woke to a soft press of lips on his forehead and when he opened his eyes the rather tired looking face of his lover was smiling down at him.

“How far into the book did you get love?” Tony asked as Loki blinked himself awake before sitting up.

“I vaguely remember reading the title for marriage and wedding customs before drifting off.”

Tony grinned as he looked down at Loki, still standing in front of the trickster who was seated on the couch, somewhat bleary-eyed as he looked up at him.

“Well you can read those next I-“

Loki seemed to focus all of a sudden and reached out a hand to Tony’s wrist, trying to look for his pulse and interrupting the inventors sentence.

“You’ve been down there for longer than three days without feeding, are you okay?” Loki asked with a frown

Tony sighed in exasperation, “I was making something rather important, I’m fine. Now shut up for two seconds so I can do this properly or I will kill you.”  
Loki eyes widened as Tony got down on one knee in front of him, “Now I know you already said yes, but I wanted to do this properly.” Loki tried to hide the beginnings of a blinding smile as Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a faintly glowing silver ring, “Will you marry me Loki?”

Loki grinned as he leaned forward and kissed Tony softly on the mouth, before pulling back and letting Tony slip the ring onto his finger, “I already said yes Tony."

Tony grinned, “I know. Now I need some sleep love, you’d best read the rest of that chapter so you understand something about the ring I just gave you.” With a quick kiss Tony stood up and began making his way towards the bedroom, “We can celebrate being engaged after I have some energy I promise!”

Loki frowned, “Wouldn’t feeding give you energy?”

Tony grinned before he slipped through the door to the bedroom, “Yes, but you need to read that part of the book first. Good night dear.”

Loki shook his head, before sitting down to pick up the book again. He really wanted to follow Tony into that bedroom and do everything but sleep. But the mad inventor had told him reading the book was important, had insisted really, so with a shrug Loki began to read.

Fifteen minutes later and the words were going in one side of his brain and out the other. Loki couldn’t concentrate and was about to put the book down when a sentence grabbed his attention.

_The old-clan vampires have a tradition of making the engagement rings for their beloved. Usually incorporating something to represent themselves into the ring. Be it the metal or the engravings. Marriages can be done without these handmade rings, many are. But those of the bonded, the life and soul bond, often choose to craft their own ring for their other half._

Loki froze and let the book fall into his lap so he could bring his left hand up to examine the ring. He had noticed the silver had a strange glow earlier and now he slid the ring off to get a better look. 

All throughout the silver and engravings in old Latin were hairline threads of glowing blue-white material. Loki was suddenly reminded of the glowing of the arc reactor buried in Tony’s chest and his breath caught.

Not only were there engravings he would have to translate later, but Tony had used the element that powered the reactor, that _kept him alive_ , to craft Loki’s ring.

Loki closed his eyes as he let out a long slow breath, before shooting to his feet and stalking into the bedroom.

Tony was just emerging from the bathroom and Loki moved fast, pinning the inventor to the wall beside the bathroom door and drowning him in a fierce kiss.

Loki lifted Tony up the wall and the smaller man immediately wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, Tony’s hands fisting in long dark hair and the liesmith pulled back to lean his forehead against Tony’s.

“Read the bit about the rings did you?” Tony breathed out and he laughed slightly when Loki just kissed him again.

“I love you too you insufferable, downright idiotic vampire” Loki growled against his mouth and Tony grinned, before losing all train of thought as Loki moved his mouth to his neck and moved them both to the bed.

 

OOOOO

 

The next day the other avengers were all surprised when Tony and Loki joined them for breakfast, before Loki presented his hand to Thor and the thunderer whooped with joy before crushing his brother in a hug.

Tony’s snickering soon died as Thor made his way towards the inventor, arms out, and he hid behind Steve for protection. Steve just laughed and shoved him towards Thor.

“When you are wed you will truly be my brother rather than just my brother in arms friends Stark!”

Loki sighed as Tony struggled to breath, “You’re crushing my future husband Thor, please put him down.”

Tony coughed as Thor dropped him back on his feet and clapped him on the back with a massive hand, “When will you be telling mother and father?” Thor asked and Loki directed his attention away from his sputtering fiancé and to his brother instead.

“Today Thor. There is something I need to fetch from Asgard. But we are in no hurry for a wedding, so I shall just inform them of my engagement and ask mother not to make any plans yet.”

Alice snorted a laugh, “She won’t be making any plans without me big guy, please make sure of that.”

Loki grinned at her, “Of course not Alice. I’ll be back before nightfall” and with that he disappeared out of the room after placing a brief goodbye kiss on Tony’s lips.

Clint looked to Alice with an eyebrow raised, “Do we get to help with the wedding preparations too?”

Tony’s daughter grinned, “Why of course you can!”

Tony put his head in his hands, “You lot are going to be the death of me I swear to god.”

Bruce and Natasha laughed and Steve pulled him into a one armed hug with a smile, “You can bet we are Tony.”

 

OOOOO

 

Loki appeared in the halls of Asgard silently, right outside his old quarters. Pushing the door open and venturing inside the lights flicked on with a quick snap of his fingers. Making his way over to a small square in the wood panelling of one of the far walls he used his magic to open it. Inside there lay several pieces of jewellery, but one in particular he was after. A ring, crafted with his magic in his youth, hidden away and forgotten about as his dreams of finding a husband or wife dwindled to nothing. It hummed a faint green with his magic as he pulled it out of the small compartment and slipped it into his pocket.

At their coming of age all Aseir made their ring, to give to their intended when they found them. Loki had never found his, until now. In the heart of an almost immortal vampire inventor. Of all the people in the world.

With a fond smile Loki shook his head and made his way through the long golden corridors of the palace to his parents quarters. Using his magic he had already found that they were both inside, his mother reading and his father sitting as his desk.

A small smile still fixed on his face as he palmed the ring in his pocket he reached up with the other hand to knock lightly on the doors.

“You may enter” Odin’s voice echoed through the door and Loki slowly pushed it open before slipping inside.

The door closed behind him with a solid thud and his parents both stood, smiles on their faces.

“Loki! What a wonderful surprise!” his mother said and she came towards him, enveloping him in a hug.

Loki grinned as he stepped back from her embrace, “Hello mother, you look well.”

He turned to his father, who made his way across the room to take Loki’s hand, “It’s good to see you home my son, but I hope it’s not bad news that brings you here”

Loki smiled, he may not have completely forgiven his adoptive father. But the man did care for him, so he supposed he should try too “Oh no father, quite the opposite of bad news to be honest.”

Frigga took his face in her hands and examined his expression closely, “You seem much happier Loki, lighter, than when we saw you last.”

Loki couldn’t help the blinding grin that took over his face, “Indeed, I came home to collect this.” He said and with a flourish pulled the ring out of his pocket.

Odin’s eyes widened, “You have found someone with wish to give it too Loki? A mortal?”

“He may live on Midgard but he is hardly mortal father, and before you ask no that is not my doing.” Loki said, a smirk on his face

Frigga raised an eyebrow, “I wasn’t aware Midgard housed any immortals dear?”

“Neither was I.” Loki said with a laugh, “But apparently some of Midgard’s other legends have some truth to them. There is a man by the name of Tony Stark, one of Thor’s brothers in arms, the Iron Man, who isn’t quite human Mother. I’m afraid I may have fallen rather hard for him.”

“And is your affection returned?” Odin asked and Loki’s face lit up with a smile as he held his left hand out, the ring on it glowing slightly.

“Well considering he made this and proposed to me first I dare say it is yes.”

Frigga laughed happily before pulling Loki into another hug, “Oh I’ll have a wedding to plan! My own sons wedding! I hope this Tony of yours will-“

“Now now mother.” Loki interrupted with a chuckle, “We don’t have any reason to rush, the wedding won’t be for awhile yet. Also you’re going to have to accept that you can’t plan the whole thing, his daughter is rather determined.”

“His daughter?” Odin asked

Loki smiled, “Yes lovely girl. Anyhow I’ve really got to be getting back to give him my ring. I’ll return with him and his daughter so that you all may meet properly, rather than for a brief moment of time at a shield meeting.”

“Of course my dear.” Frigga said, leaning up to kiss his cheek

Odin surprised Loki by pulled him into a hug, “Congratulations my son. I look forward to meeting him.”

Loki nodded before pocketing the ring again and disappearing back to Midgard.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys, real life happened and I've been sorting out uni, so thats a thing.  
> I've got another two or three chapters planned for this story, and I'm going to smash them out in the next week or two before uni starts, because I'm sorry to say that once uni does start I'll be putting this series on hiatus 
> 
> Anyway, heres a short update, with smut, badly written smut I think but smut, just to let you know i haven't forgotten about this story. Next Chapter in three days or so as I have some times off work :) And what I have planned goes from happy fun times to tears and angst and crying. I am not sorry.
> 
> Thankyou for sticking with me my lovelies x

Loki appeared in the tower to find the penthouse cloaked in darkness. As he made his way across the living room and into the bedroom he grinned to see Tony asleep, in his own bed for once and not ontop of a desk in the workshop.

Shedding his clothing and slipping between the sheets the trickster moved to wrap his arms around Tony, his mouth kicking up in a small smile as the inventor moved back into his embrace before settling into sleep again with a soft sigh.

His hand found Tony's left, slipping the ring, glowing a faint ethereal green, onto the inventors left hand to be found in the morning.

Loki pressed a soft kiss to the back of Tony’s neck with a sigh as he settled in to sleep, but rest would not find him, his mind racing.

Ever since he reached his fifth century in age Loki had long given up on anyone accepting him, given up on ever finding anyone to give his ring too. And then along came Tony, aura shining brightly through the rest of the people around him, calling Loki too him through curiosity and attraction. And now here they were, tangled up in each other so far as to be wearing each others rings. 

The trickster god was worried, Frigga would have no issue with Tony’s species, but Odin? Marriages, especially of the royal family, to those outside other royal families was almost unheard of. Princes of Asgard married for political and diplomatic reasons, not love.

And here Loki was, betrothed to a vampire of earth.

He smiled as his eyes slipped closed, he never was one for following the rules, and with the support of his mother his father would soon come round, and if he didn’t, well, it hardly mattered all that much. Loki would have Tony, as his, and that would always be more than enough.

 

OOOOO

 

Tony woke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon wafting through the bedroom door. He smiled as he made his way to the bathroom, Loki had obviously returned and was feeling generous enough to make him breakfast.

He could feel a faint buzzing under his skin and frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary but he felt like his entire being was humming. He ran the tap and leaned down, splashing water on his face when he caught the faint flash of green out of the corner of his eye.

His eyes widened as he took in the ring now sitting snugly around his left ring finger. Silver, with patterns that looked of a vaguely celtic knot nature curling around the ring in three lines, two smaller on the outside to create a border and one large winding through the middle. It was also glowing, a rather familiar green.

Thor had explained to him throughout the day yesterday, while Loki had been gone, the customs behind Aseir rings. They only had one ring, made by their own hands at a young age to be given to their betrothed when they were chosen. The rings of mages in particular were something special, made with elements of their magic and specific spells to bind and protect, among other things. This ring was infused with Loki’s magic, so much so he could feel it lightly buzzing under his skin while it settled in his body, that there was no doubt in Tony’s mind that it was Loki’s ring, the ring.

Tony realised his mouth had fallen open at some point and when he looked up at himself in the mirror he was still gaping. He snapped his mouth shut with an audible click before spinning on his heel and marching his way swiftly through the bedroom and out into the penthouse kitchen.

When Loki turned to look at him Tony moved right up in his space, pushing the trickster hard against the bench now at his back, the plates of food forgotten and the inventor pressed his forehead to Loki’s, his breathing heavy. After a second of surprise Loki relaxed, his eyes slipping closed and a hand moving to the back of Tony’s neck while they both just breathed.

Loki snapped his eyes open as he felt Tony’s hands tighten and the tips of claws digging into the skin of his waist. When he pulled back to look Tony’s eyes were closed, but his fangs had slid down to indent his lower lip.

He opened his mouth to ask but the inventor beat him too it, “I can feel your magic buzzing under my skin and through my bones.” Tony’s eyes snapped open and Loki felt a shudder run through him at the intensity in his gaze. “It’s _claiming me_. And I’m trying to decide if I want to kiss you or if I want to bite you when I take you apart right now.”

Loki’s smile turned predatory as he lifted himself up onto the bench and used his legs to pull Tony flush against him, ankles crossed behind the inventors lower back.

“Whichever you prefer, darling.” Loki purred as he pulled Tony into a searing kiss

Tony growled quietly into the kiss before pulling back, a sharp toothy grin on his face as he met Loki’s eyes for a moment, before darting forward and licking a wet stripe up the side of the trickster’s throat.

The action earned him a breathy moan from Loki so he repeated the it, lightly scraping his teeth back down the same path before moving to pause above where he could feel a vein pulsing under his tongue.

“Please Tony.” Loki breathed out.

Tony smiled against the trickster’s throat before biting down hard. One sharp pull on the puncture marks and he forced himself to pull back, a high pitched whine escaping Loki at the loss of contact.

“Clothes.” Tony growled out, “Gone, now.”

Loki complied and Tony placed a hand against Loki’s chest when the trickster moved to kiss him.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and Tony smiled, “You can either lay back or turn around. But choose quickly because I want to _break you._ ”

Loki’s breathing sped up as he met Tony’s gaze, his hands running from Tony’s shoulders to his forearms and back up again, a faint green following in their wake.

“I can feel my magic running through your system, settling under your skin, tying you to me.”

Tony let out a faint moan as he darted forward to bite lightly as Loki’s lower lip. 

“Choose” the inventor growled out against Loki’s lips. The trickster grinned, before leaning back and pulling himself right to the edge of the bench. 

He summoned a bottle of lube which he handed off to Tony before settling back. The inventor took his time, mouthing at Loki’s neck as he worked the trickster god open, purposefully avoiding the spot that he knew would send the god over the edge.

“Tony please hurry up and just fuck me already.” Loki managed to grit out, his breathing shallow and quick as Tony moved back to slick himself up.

First thrust in and Tony buried himself to the hilt, hitting the tricksters prostate with precision and the god’s back arched as he moaned a positively obscene noise.

Encouragements and swearing fell from Loki’s lips as Tony fucked him, the trickster’s magic thrumming under Tony’s skin. He leaned forward as he thrust in, bringing his mouth to Loki’s neck and biting down hard.

The trickster cried out and Tony pulled hard on the wounds on every push in until the trickster came with what could only be described as a scream. As Tony pulled his mouth away from the gods throat Loki did a slow grinding circular motion thrusting down against the inventor. The unexpected motion had Tony following him over the edge with a cry of the trickster’s name before he collapsed forward, resting on top of Loki on the bench.

Loki mouthed lightly at his ear while Tony’s breathing went back to normal. Tony felt Loki’s magic settle in his system until it was a barely perceptible buzz at the back of his mind. The god stroked a hand up his spine languidly and Tony pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

Tony could hear the smile in the trickster’s voice as he spoke, “Perhaps it’s not officially legal, but in terms of my magic and both our customs I suppose I can now call you my husband.”

Tony chuckled lightly as he found himself on his back without warning, on the bed, a smug Loki lying on crossed arms which in turn rested on Tony’s chest.

“Your blood is keeping me alive, and your magic is tying us together. You are definitely, by my old-clan laws, officially now my husband.”

Loki grinned as he looked down at him, “Does that mean we can skip the giant fiasco of a celebration that our wedding ceremony is going to be?”

Tony snorted a laugh, “My daughter, your mother, and the rest of the team would kill us. I’d rather just go through with it.” He ran a hand through Loki’s hair before settling his grip down on the trickster’s waist, “I’m also curious as to what traditions of my people and yours they’re going to mix together. It shall be interesting.”

“Interesting” Loki snorted, “Oh yes, what a wonderful word for it.”

Tony hummed, appearing lost in thought for a moment before he spoke up, “I suppose I’ll have to meet your parents before that though, considering I’ve only met them once before, and very briefly at that.” Tony felt Loki tense under his hands and met the tricksters gaze with a frown, “What is it, what’s wrong?”

Loki sighed, “I know my mother is going to approve of you whole heartedly, but I can’t be so sure about my father. Its not very often the royal family of Asgard marries outside of other royal bloodlines.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, “Loki how much of the Stark family history did you read from that book?”

Loki shrugged, “I hadn’t got to that bit yet, only the information on your social customs and such things. Why?”

Tony shook his head slightly, a smile on his face a he reached out to take the book off the nightstand. “Go right to the very beginning of the Stark family tree for me, and read the titles in the names that come after that first man.”

Loki frowned and sat up beside Tony against the headboard before taking the book from his hands. Tony watched as the tricksters eyes grew wider the further he read and Tony grinned when he finally looked up to meet his eyes.

“You, the Starks are the original and ruling family of the vampire clans of this world?” Loki asked, his eyes wide before a frown took over his face, “Why did you not tell me?”

Tony shrugged, “Nowadays there isn’t really a need for a ruling family. Only when political matters or clan feuds become too violent or apparent to the greater mortal public. Or a clan elder comes to me for advice on how to deal with a matter. But I don’t rule, think more along the lines of guardian of guidelines, seeing as we don’t have actual set laws.”

“But technically I could tell my father you were king of your race and I wouldn’t be lying?”

Tony laughed, “Yes you could I suppose.”

Loki grinned as he set the book aside and moved to get out of bed, “Good. That may solve his prejudices against you if they should arise. Now I believe we should head downstairs to visit your daughter to take her with us. My mother and herself are going to want to chat.”

Tony groaned as he rolled out of bed, “You did tell your mother there was no hurry didn’t you? I’m quite happy to wait a little bit.”

Loki laughed as he pulled his clothes on and made his way to the living room and the elevator, “I did but I doubt she will listen.”

He heard Tony grumbling as he made his way downstairs and couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he reached out and felt the magic from his ring through Tony’s body and mind sing at his touch.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3am. I aplogise in advance, it's probably a pile of shit  
> Also super short, but hey an update that's not a month after it was supposed to be!  
> I'm the worst for updates guys, I am so sorry. And those of you who have been reading from the beginning and have stuck with me, I love you all, I really do

Loki was dressed in his more casual Asgardian attire, while Tony wore his best suit and Alice had dressed in the nicest dress, jacket and boots combination she owned. They stood in a loose circle in the middle of the penthouse lounge room.

Loki held out a hand to them both, “My way is faster than the bifrost, take my hand. And Alice try not to be too disoriented when we get there.”

Alice raised an eyebrow, “As long as the magic you use doesn't differ too much from mine it should be right.”

“Wonderful,” Loki grinned and in the next moment Tony blinked and he was standing in a giant foyer, a large set of golden doors at one end of the long hall.

The inventor let out a long low whistle as he looked about. The roof was impossibly high and ornate, golden with patterns and pictures engraved along it’s edges.

“Come, this way.” Loki said, taking Tony’s hand and leading him along the corridor with Alice on their heels. Tony let out a sound of protest and Loki looked back to grin at him, “You can explore later I promise, but my parents are expecting us for lunch, so we’d do best to get there early.”

Tony and Alice exchanged a look at the word lunch but before either could bring it up Loki was knocking on the large doors and one was swinging open to reveal what appeared to be a large sitting room, with a dining table at one end piled high with food.

“Loki!” came the voice of a woman who approached from the other side of the room, embracing the trickster in a hug

Loki returned the gesture with a warm smile before turning to Tony with an outstretched hand. “Mother meet Tony Stark, and his daughter Alice.”

Both Starks bowed slightly at Frigga before she moved forward to hold both of Tony’s hands in her own, a smile on her face.

“Bowing from you won’t be necessary Sir Stark, you or your daughter. As my sons betrothed you are to be family, so you are to treat me as such.”

Tony returned her smile, “Then you must call me Tony your majesty.”

She squeezed his hands with a grin, “And you and your daughter must call me Frigga, agreed?”

“Of Course” Tony said with a nod before Frigga’s gaze moved to Alice. 

“Well now aren’t you a beautiful young girl.”

Tony grinned as Alice gave the queen a small smile, “Thankyou Frigga.”

The queen smiled, “You’re quite welcome my dear. Now, come sit down while we wait for-“

“No need to wait, I’m right here.” Came a booming voice as Odin rounded a corner and came into view . 

He approached Loki before holding out a hand, “My son, it is good to see you again.”

Tony watched as Loki nodded and grasped the Kings hand in a quick shake, “And you father. May I present my betrothed Tony Stark, and his daughter Alice.”

The inventor stood up at little straighter as Odin approached, the kings gaze giving both Alice and Tony a once over before he nodded, “I look forward to getting to know you both over lunch. Now come, let us eat.”

As the Asgardians moved to sit around the table Alice and Tony exchange a quick glace before seating themselves, but before Tony could speak plates of food were being set down infront of everyone and the Aseir began to eat.

“Loki-“ Tony started quietly to get the tricksters attention, but before he could continue he was interrupted by Odin’s voice

“Is it not considered rude to not eat at the table in a guests house in your culture Tony?”

Alice bit her lip to hide her grin at the startled look that crossed Loki’s face before Tony started talking, “No, not at all. More as a factor of mine and my daughters biology, consuming solid food tends to make us sick for a few days afterwards. Something I would rather avoid if at all possible, it’s a rather unpleasant sensation”

Loki reached a hand to grasp Tony’s forearm, a look of dawning horror on his face, “I’m sorry my love, I didn’t think-“

“It’s quite alright Loki, though a glass of wine wouldn’t go amiss for both of us.”

The trickster nodded and motioned to a server who took away Alice and Tony’s plates of food and poured them each a glass of wine before placing the bottle on the table.

“Loki did mention that you were not mortal, though you come from Midgard,” Frigga started tentatively, “Perhaps that might explain your aversion to food?”

“Not so much aversion as it actually has no point but to make us sick.” Alice said

Loki hummed in thought for a moment before meeting his father’s eyes, “If you wish for an explanation perhaps it would be best to clear the room.” He said, looking pointedly at the various servants about the room.

Odin frowned but Frigga got the hint and asked the serving staff to leave as promptly as possible. Tony relaxed a little as he took a sip of his wine. Frigga liked him already, but Odin would take some convincing, that he knew. And this conversation and probably physical demonstration of his less human attributes wasn’t likely to help very much at all.

“Would you like to finish your meals before I explain?” Tony asked as he set his glass back on the table.

Odin straightened in his chair, “You can explain while we eat if you wish.”

Tony met Odin’s gaze before nodding slightly, “Very well.” He looked to Loki as the trickster squeezed his thigh under the table in support before turning to Alice just in time to see her take a large mouthful of wine. 

Tony hid a smile as he began to explain. “There are a few immortal races inhabiting earth with the humans, and ours more often than not goes by the name of vampire.”

Frigga nodded, “I have heard Midgardian legends, now the solid food sickness makes more sense. But you don’t appear to have fangs Tony Stark.”

“Not at the moment no.” Alice spoke up, “We can hide them at will, along with our other less human attributes.”

Odin had stopped eating all together and was staring at Tony, the look on his face very carefully neutral, “You are a bloodsucker?”

Tony saw Alice flinch out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help cringing either, “You make it sound so morbid. We drink the blood of living creatures to survive yes, but never have I killed anyone from that, and any one of our own found to be doing so is very quickly killed or contained themselves. We are not monsters Odin. Simply a species with different nutritional needs. I do have a soul and my humanity is very much intact, thank you.”

“And the blood sucking bit is actually quite pleasurable for the party on the other end.” Loki muttered, drawing a snicker from Alice and a raised eyebrow from his mother. Odin on the other hand was not so calm in his response.

He stood from the table and began yelling in earnest, “You let him do that too you?! How could you let that sort of invasion of privacy and person be committed upon yourself! Do you not understand that as royalty we have an image we must present! If you marry-“

Loki had stood from his seat, his face furious, “I think you will find there is nothing wrong with me keeping the man I love alive with my magic and my blood. It is not your decision to make Father, and I made mine awhile ago. I will not live my life without him.”

Odin roared before storming out and silence hung over the room.

“Well,” Alice said, “that went about as well as expected.”

Tony watched Frigga bite back a smile before she stood to place a soothing hand on Loki’s shoulder, “He will come around once the shock has worn off, I will see to that. Now let us all go sit down somewhere more comfortable than this table yes?”

As the queen lead them over to the large couches on a balcony overlooking the city Tony moved to walk beside Loki, taking the tricksters hand in his own.

Loki gave him a smile and when they settled on the chairs Loki kept their hands linked while Alice sat beside the queen.

“If you don’t mind me asking, may I see you in your more vampiric form Tony?” 

Tony smiled at Frigga with a shake of his head, “Not at all.” And with a thought his fangs were emerging to indent his lower lip while his claws extended from his hands.

Frigga leaned forward in her chair to take a closer look at his face, before taking one of Tony’s hands in her own and examining the claws closely, “Remarkable. You do that with no magic involved at all.”

Tony grinned as he let his features return to human as he sat back, “Some of the less powerful and newer vampire clans, or families, have trouble keeping their appearance as human as Alice and I manage. The Starks are the oldest vampire line so we have no trouble hiding our fangs and claws completely.”

Loki hummed as he moved to rest his head against Tony’s shoulder, “The oldest and the ruling. Tony is currently head of all the vampire clans on Midgard.”

Frigga smiled, “Well at least you can tell your father you are marrying into royalty, though it shouldn’t matter in the slightest it will calm him some what.”

“I’m more a mentor, or judge. The clan heads come to me when they need help on a matter. We don’t have alot of set laws, just guidelines.” Tony said, “Alice often refers to me as the guardian of the guidelines.”

Frigga laughed, “Sounds less stressful than kingship. But just as effective. Now Loki, go show Tony some of Asgard while I discuss wedding plans with Alice.”

Alice squealed and bounced up and down in her seat, “Oooh yes please. I’m thinking we should do it on earth but incorporate some-“

“Okay you two,” Tony laughed, standing from the couch. “I don’t want to hear how extravagant you’re going to make this, wait until we’re out of the room please”

Loki hummed in agreement, following Tony towards the door, “And not for another month or so at least please ladies. We’re quite happy to wait.”

As they walked out the door they heard Frigga call out behind them, “Two months from now at most Loki dear!” And with that the doors closed with a dull thud on Alice’s loud laugh.

 

OOOOO

 

Two days later found Tony, Loki and Alice seated around the table once more with the King and Queen of Asgard, but this time there was no food to be seen.

“My wife has explained to me your position among your kind Tony Stark, and I am familiar with your work as a hero of earth with your fellow avengers.” Odin paused to glance at Loki, and then the ring on Tony’s left hand where it rested on the table. “My son has made his choice, therefore I shall attempt to put aside my prejudices and get to know you better.”

Tony smiled slightly at the faint sigh of relief Loki gave in response before speaking up. “Thankyou Odin. I appreciate the honesty.”

The King of Asgard nodded and Tony looked to Alice when she nudged his elbow, “We’ve been gone for three days dad, Jarvis will be missing you, and we can’t possibly be gone for team movie night tomorrow.”

Tony mock gasped, a dramatic hand coming up to the side of his face “Oh the blasphemy! Miss movie night? How dare you suggest such a thing!”

Loki snorted a laugh beside him and Frigga hid a giggle behind her hand before the trickster stood. “We should probably get back to Midgard, yes. Thankyou Father. I don’t need your approval to wed him but I do feel better having been given it all the same.”

Odin and Frigga both stood, the King reaching over the table to take Loki’s hand in his for a quick hand shake and a nod of his head. Frigga moved to embrace them all, pausing to grasp Alice’s shoulders.

“I shall come and visit on Midgard and we can continue planning with the other Avengers and this Miss Potts you have mentioned my dear.”

Alice grinned, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

With one last goodbye Loki had them all landing in the penthouse seconds later, only to have Tony’s hand ripped from his grasp and for the inventor to cry out in pain. Loki focussed enough to see Tony’s now prone form disappearing with a crack of magic between two men clothed in black who didn’t spare himself or Alice a glance.

“They took him.” Alice breathed, her face set in a mask of shock, “They shouldn’t have been able to get in here. Jarvis? You there? How did they get in?”

Her inquiry was met with a resounding wall of silence and in the next instant Loki had them both in the common room to find the other avengers unconscious forms spread over the couches where they had seemingly collapsed.

“See if you can wake them. I’m going to see what I can do about Jarvis.” 

Alice grasped Loki’s forearm before he could disappear, “They were Bradley men Loki. We’ve got a maximum of a week before they get frustrated with the lack of information he’ll give them and just outright kill him.”

Loki met her eyes, his face set in cold determination, “Well we’d better get him back before then.” And with that he disappeared down to the lab.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*

Tony was awoken by the sharp sting of an IV drip being placed in his elbow and reflectively tried to jump from the bed, only to find his arms and legs restrained.

He opened his eyes and was met by a familiar grinning face.

“Well hello Tony. We finally caught you off guard and now you’re in my mansion, how lovely.” Tony curled his upper lip in a snarl around his fangs as they elongated and the man laughed. “Come now you must have been expecting this for quite some time. We need you to tell us everything you know about your family history because I need to know who killed my father. And then I might have the mercy to kill you outright. But most likely I’m going to introduce you to my son and his brand new invention.” 

Tony watched as Callahan Bradley paced to the end of the bed and lightly tapped a claw against the thick metal shackle around Tony’s ankle. “He developed an ingenious way to torture our kind with one of our few weaknesses, just for you and your daughter. Now don’t you feel special?”

Tony kept his mouth shut and tried not to snarl at the mention of Alice. It would do no good to talk to them, they were going to kill him regardless and he needed to keep his strength if he was going to get out of here.

Callahan sighed, and the shackle made a hollow sound as he tapped it again, “I figured you’d need to do this the hard way. Very well. I’ll send Andrew in.”

He watched as the head of the Bradley clan left the room and he took a moment to analyse his surroundings while he was left alone.

He wasn’t in the usual basement type scenario. No, not at all. He was lying in a small hospital type bed in the middle of what could only be described as an elaborately decorated mansion room. Ornate curtains hung from the large window to his left and the room smelt musty, as if it hadn’t been used in awhile. 

Tony lifted a hand and found his shackles were surprisingly light.

He frowned, given their size they should have been rather heavy, but when he tried to lift his feet he found the thick bands of metal around his ankles to be lighter than expected as well.

He recalled the type of sound the manacles on his feet had made when Callahan tapped them and came to the conclusion that they must be hollow.

He tried not to bite his lower lip with his fangs in frustration. Why make hollow shackles? That didn’t make any sense.

Tony put his head back down with a sigh and stared at the ornately painted ceiling. He was in some serious shit here. The only plus to the whole situation was his new bond with Loki meant that if the trickster could learn to use it right, or if the bond snapped itself into place more deeply into their minds, he would be able to find Tony. 

He knew that the Bradleys had manor houses in the outer New York area, but they also had them in Dubai, Singapore, London and the greater England area. Looking at the paintings on the ceiling Tony ruled out both Singapore and Dubai and leaned more towards the greater London region option. The art looked like something you would find on the ceiling of an old English museum.

Tony’s eyes opened in surprise as he felt a vibration coming from his back pants pocket and grinned when he realised their mistake. The Bradleys hadn’t searched him or removed any of his possessions except for his suit jacket. He still had his phone, which meant Jarvis could trace him.

A quick survey of the room found no cameras so Tony decided to risk it, voice barely above a whisper.

“Jarvis, if you hear what I tell you buzz the phone three times.” Tony grinned as he felt the phone go off, three times. “They haven’t searched me for anything but there’s something not quite right about this situation. I’ve got an empty IV in my arm and the restraints on my wrists and ankles are hollow, which is strange. Track my location using the phone buddy, I’ve got a bad feeling about this. And tell Loki and the Avengers to hurry up and get their asses over here. Callahan isn’t going to wait long to kill me if I don’t talk, and I currently can’t move.”

Another three buzzes and the phone went silent as the door to the room swung open with a bang.

“Well well well, finally caught ourselves the Stark patriarch, and apparently he’s not talking. What on earth are we going to do about that hmm?”

Tony stared at who could only be Andrew. The guy looked like a younger replica of Callahan, with red hair instead of blonde. The dark circles under his eyes suggested he hadn’t slept much lately, and the wicked gleam in them didn’t help the ‘hello I’m an insane person who’s come here to kill you’ impression. Although, Tony supposed, he was here to kill him, slowly, so maybe that creepy killer vibe was on purpose.

Andrew was dragging a large cauldron looking contraption on wheels behind him, that had a fire burning under it and some sort of liquid inside.

“That’s a little archaic isn’t it? What are you gonna do, witchcraft? Turn me into a toad?” 

Andrew just grinned wider and Tony got a sinking feeling in his stomach as the other vampire connected tubes running from the large pot of steaming liquid to the manacles around his ankles and wrists.

“Not turning you into a toad Tony no. Just slowly going to burn through your hands and feet until you talk, and if you don’t I attach the IV drip to the liquid instead and we burn you from the inside out. But maybe your skin will catch on fire before that from the manacles and I won’t have to worry about it. Lets see shall we?” Tony watched the reddish-gold liquid move through the tubes and make its way towards his restraints. “You see I majored in chemistry and the chemicals mixed together in this little concoction can burn themselves for days, and generate massive amounts of heat. Dad loved the idea of course so you get to be our first test subject.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he felt the shackles slowly begin to heat, the burn of it beginning to make his skin crawl and all his instincts yell at him to run.

Andrew just stood there, a smile on his face and not ten minutes later Tony opened his mouth with the intention to abuse the younger vampire, when the heat suddenly spiked and Tony couldn’t help the scream that was ripped from his throat as his wrists and ankles burned, the flesh beginning to blacken and crack far faster than it would on a human.

Tony shut his mouth abruptly and clenched his teeth as he felt the bond to Loki snap into place, cementing itself in the back of Tony’s mind, using his pain as an anchoring point to link the two of them. His back arched off the table and he gasped at the force of Loki’s worry and anger hit his mind and he heard Andrew laugh.

“Not enjoying it so much now are you?”

Tony grinned, baring his fangs, “Hell is coming for you buddy. You’d all be better off if I broke out before he gets here. He has far less mercy than me.”

Andrew frowned, “We took the ring he gave you and disposed of it far from here, he cannot use it to track you.”

Tony’s grin just got wider, “He won’t need the ring.”

The door slammed open and Callahan abruptly entered the room, “There’s a phone in his back pants pocket, we just picked up the signal, take it from him and destroy it.”

Andrew quickly reached beneath Tony before removing the phone and clenching his fist, crushing the mobile with a smile, before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. Tony grimaced as the heat intensified and he tried not to cry out as his skin screamed in protest.

Callahan settled beside the bed, a sadistic grin on his face, “Any time you want the burning to stop Tony just start saying what we want to hear.”

Tony clenched his fists and dug his claws into the palms of his hands, almost drawing blood as he focussed on his link to Loki and sent a thought, hoping the bond would be strong enough and his pain would fuel the message through to the other side of the line that linked them. 

_Find me and kill the fuckers my love, if I don’t break out first that is_

 

OOOOO

 

Jarvis said it would take three days to fully reboot his systems, and Loki decided to spend that time using his magic to attempt to track Tony, either through their weak beginnings of a bond or the ring on his finger. Loki found the ring on day one, but when he teleported to where he felt it he was in the middle of what appeared to be the English countryside, and he found the ring at the bottom of a well on a small farm.

After searching the general area for two full days and finding no trace of Tony he returned to the tower to find the avengers gathered in the lab and a world map on one of the large computer monitors.

“Mr Lie-Smith, I have traced Sir’s phone and it appears to be in working order, attempting to make contact now.”

“Thankyou Jarvis, any other news?” he asked the other avengers and Steve shook his head, looking grim.

Loki clenched his jaw and was about to throw something to relieve some of his frustration when Jarvis’ voice came from the ceiling, “Audio contact established, playing on speaker now.”

The avengers, Alice and Loki all waited with baited breath as Tony’s whispering voice filtered through the speakers. “-what I tell you buzz the phone three times.” There was a pause where Loki assumed Jarvis responded before Tony started whispering again. “They haven’t searched me for anything but there’s something not quite right about this situation. I’ve got an empty IV in my arm and the restraints on my wrists and ankles are hollow, which is strange. Track my location using the phone buddy, I’ve got a bad feeling about this. And tell Loki and the Avengers to hurry up and get their asses over here. Callahan isn’t going to wait long to kill me if I don’t talk, and I currently can’t move.”

Loki was up in an instant, standing in front of the world map, “Give me an exact location Jarvis.”

“Of course sir.”

Loki watched the map in front of him zero in on a farmland area outside London, England while a young male voice began talking from Tony’s end of the line which he ignored. He spun to face the other avengers, “You have ten minutes to suit up and prepare yourselves, I’m teleporting us all there. We can’t afford to lose seven hours of flying time.”

The others all nodded but as they turned to make their way out of the lab and upstairs Jarvis’ voice stopped them, “Before you prepare yourselves you may wish to hear this.” And with that Jarvis turned the volume from Tony’s phone up.

“- slowly going to burn through your hands and feet until you talk, and if you don’t I attach the IV drip to the liquid instead and we burn you from the inside out. But maybe your skin will catch on fire before that from the manacles and I won’t have to worry about it. Lets see shall we?”

Loki stood frozen, fists clenched before turning to look at the others, “Make it five minutes.” The avengers nodded before running up the stairs to their various floors and suiting up.

Loki paced the lab and Alice grabbed his shoulder to stop his movements, “It’ll be fine Loki, we’ll get him back.”

The trickster was about to answer when a blinding pain shot through his skull and he doubled over with a yell, hands clutched to either side of his head. He collapsed to his knees as Tony’s pain hit him full force and the bond snapped into place.

With a gasp he was abruptly on his feet, eyes wide as Tony’s pain turned to a dull throbbing in the back of his mind and he felt the last strings of their connection snap firmly into placed in the back of his psyche.

Natasha and Bruce looked at him in concern and Steve, Clint and Thor mirrored their expressions as they arrived in the lab and looked at Loki’s face.

“Brother, are you well?” Thor asked, coming forward to place a large hand on Loki’s shoulder.

The trickster nodded with a grin, “My bond to Tony just settled itself into place. I know almost exactly where he is. Come.” He said, holding out a hand which Thor took.

Loki paused for a moment to grin as Tony’s message shone bright as day through his mind before the avengers made a tight circle and within a few dizzying seconds they were standing in the outskirts of London, ready for a fight.

 

OOOOO

 

Tony knew that the burns on his wrists were third degree, almost reaching all the way through to bone. His ankles weren’t fairing much better and he knew Loki was closer but he was going to have to move, now. Three days of this kind of torture on a vampire was enough to have Tony thinking of ways to get out and nothing else, every inch of his skin crawling as the manacles slowly burned his flesh clean off.

Andrew was sitting by his bedside, calmly hooking the IV up to the burning liquid and Tony watched as it began to make its way to the needle in his arm. His eyes flicked to the younger vampires face to see his gaze fixed on Tony’s arm, a sick kind of fascination on his face. He waited until the liquid reached the needle and the first drop began to sliver through his veins and almost completely forgot about his plan when a scream was ripped from his throat at the burning. The inside of his arm felt like it was on fire and holy fuck did it hurt.

He watched as Andrew left the room and as he came down from the first initial shock of pain he quickly jerked his arm in a rather unnatural movement, attempting to dislodge the IV. It hardly moved.

In sheer desperation, with tears of pain running down his face and his fangs bared in a feral snarl, Tony put everything he had into pulling upwards from the table as a last ditch effort. He gasped in shock as he jerked upright into a sitting position, the manacles ripping clean off the bed frame where they had been welded and the IV pulled out of his arm.

With shaking hands Tony used a claw to pick the locks around his wrists and ankles, hands slipping in the blood seeping from the edges of the burn wounds that coated the burning metal.

His arm felt like it was on fire and he knew he had limited time before the burning concoction made its way too far through his blood stream and he burned from the inside out.

Restraints now off Tony took one look at the large pot of burning chemicals and decided he had one course of action, to set the god damn house on fire and get rid of all of them. With a quick look out the window he confirmed that there were no houses in too close a proximity before using part of the bed cover wrapped around his hands to lift the cauldron and throw it onto the nearby curtains and walls in a wide arc of glowing liquid.

The wood and fabric went up quickly and Tony hurriedly backed his way out of the room and into the corridor. He could feel Loki getting closer and turned in the direction the trickster was coming from and ran.

A few moments later, exhausted and in a tremendous amount of pain Tony ran into Callahan. The vampire tried to dodge Tony and run the other direction but the inventor moved fast, a snarl working its way up his throat as he used his claws to tear into the side of the other vampires face before knocking the man unconscious.

A quick search turned up Callahan's mobile and with a little hacking Tony was on the team comms. They were almost at the house.

“Fuck, Tony must have lit the entire thing on fire.” Came Natasha’s voice

Tony grinned, “That I did Natasha, this place is all wood. Its going to go up like a bonfire on Christmas.” A chorus of surprised ‘Tony’s’ met his contribution to the conversation and he coughed a weak laugh as he tried to keep walking, “Not sure I’ll be getting out of here in time though. I’ve got this burning shit in my system and it won’t be long now before it reaches something important I’m sure.”

“You’re going to be fine Tony, we’re coming in to get you.” Alice said, a thread of steely determination running through her voice.

Tony was about to reply when his ankles gave out on him and he collapsed down a wall, the sound of the fire roaring a fair way up the hall while he had a coughing fit.

“I can’t walk any further Alice, and –“ he cut off with a groan of pain as the severe burning sensation in his arm spread both ways. 

“Tony, you there?” This time is was Clint’s slightly panicked voice.

“Yeah.” Tony gasped out, breathing becoming even more laboured as the blood loss and pain caught up with him now that he had stopped moving. “The burning has spread all the way through my hand, I can’t use it. Also up to the top of my shoulder.” 

Tony paused a moment to look the way he had come and he sighed in resignation at how fast the fire was moving. He wasn’t getting out of this.“Hey Thor, as a prince are you authorised to officiate a marriage?”

“Don’t you dare even think about it Tony, you’re living through this.” Loki growled out over the comm line and Tony coughed a quiet laugh

“I’m almost sure I’m not making it out of this Loki, my love. I can see the fire making its way up the hall, I can’t move, and I can feel the burning inching its way closer to my heart and my brain. Who knows, maybe that’ll kill me before the fire itself gets this far along the building.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Loki hissed over the comm 

Tony swallowed with an audible click, head tipping back to thud against the wall “Thor? Answer the question please.”

“I, yes. I can. I know the important words, it can be done quickly.” Thor said, voice quiet and solemn

Tony heard Alice let out a quiet sob and he clenched his jaw, “It’s alright sweetheart. You just stay as far away from this fire as possible you hear me?”

Alice took a shaky breath, “Yes.”

Tony nodded to himself, “Good. Now Thor I’ve probably got-“

“Don’t you dare Tony Stark. You are not dying in this building, I’m getting you out.” Loki snarled “I’m not too far from-” 

Tony let out a shaky sigh as his head got dizzy, “Loki, please. I think I’m going to pass out in a minute. If I do die here right now I would like to be officially married to you.”

There was a pause before Thor spoke up, “Tony do you take Loki as your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of eternity during life and after death?”

Tony opened his mouth to speak and swallowed a groan of pain as his damaged wrist protested at holding the phone to his ear for so long, “I do. I definitely do.”

“And Loki do you take Tony as your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of eternity during life and after death?” 

“I do.” Loki breathed out shakily

“Good. Now you’re officially married. Lets get Tony out of there.” Thor finished

Tony let out a shaky laugh, “I love all of you lot. Alice take care of Loki, and Loki you look after my daughter.”

“Tony, please don’t-“

“I refuse to say goodbye Loki. I love you. Now come save me before I burn to death and we can have a proper wedding” 

With that Tony blacked out just before the wall at the opposite end of the hall was blasted off by a burning green magic and he was enveloped in a protective shield, a determined Loki teleporting to his side.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus christ guys, okay so mid semester break is a terrible lie and you have to do assignments the entire time anyway  
> I'm so sorry this took forever but real life and uni does kinda have to take precedence
> 
> BUT my exams are over and now I'm just working again I should have more time to write the last chapter of this and start the next story of this series  
> Hopefully some of you are still with me, and thankyou so much for putting up with my shitty updates

It’s been twelve weeks. A whole three months since Loki pulled Tony out of that burning building and the inventor hasn’t improved anymore than slightly. The burns around his wrists and ankles are still open wounds continuously leaking fluids and his arm where the IV had been wasn’t much better. Starting at the pinprick in the crease of his elbow and slowly fanning outwards were angry red lines, the patterns of his veins where the chemical concoction had burnt through his system.

Loki wanted nothing more than to heal Tony so he would wake up, but Alice and Bruce had both advised against it, saying it would be best to let the inventors body heal on its own terms. And since Alice had suggested giving Tony a transfusion of Loki’s blood the healing had begun, so very very slowly. The bandages on his ankles and wrists had to be changed less frequently and the wounds had begun to close over.

Loki clenched his jaw as he looked down at his _husband_ and thought about how close they had come to losing him. The fire that was making its way along the building, devouring everything in its path, was only metres from Tony’s prone form when Loki got to him. 

The god took a deep breath, leaning his forehead down to rest on the mattress. Tony had been so close to death that their bond had frayed and was barely existent in the back of Loki’s psyche, he’d searched and attempted to repair it but it seemed Tony would need to be awake for that and Loki was hesitant to slip his ring back onto the inventors left hand before he woke up, not sure if the presence of his magic in the piece of jewellery would help or hinder the healing process.

Loki was jolted out of his thoughts by the door to the med-bay opening and his mother rushing to his side, Thor close behind.

“Oh Loki, my dear. I am so sorry” Frigga whispered as she pulled the trickster into a hug.

Loki gave her a shaky smile before returning to sit beside the bed and look down at Tony, his mother resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I hate feeling so helpless mother. I can’t heal him, I can’t do anything at all to help.”

Frigga tightened her grip on his shoulder slightly, “You are staying by his side day and night according to Thor and his friends, you are with him, and he will recover with time. That must be enough for now.”

Loki let out a shuddering breath as he nodded. Frigga moved his gaze with a gentle hand beneath his chin to look up at her, a soft smile on her face. “All will be well Loki, you must believe that.”

Loki gave her a small smile before she squeezed his shoulder once more as she turned to leave.

With Frigga gone Thor was the one to replace her at his side, his far broader hand on his brother’s back. “She is right brother. He will heal in time.”

“I am aware Thor.” Loki gritted out between clenched teeth, quite sick of being told the same thing over and over but with no physical progress in Tony’s health to speak of, “Please leave me be.”

Thor sighed resignedly and with one last pat to the back left his younger brother to watch over Tony is peace.

Loki sighed in relief as the door closed with a soft sound before he slipped his hand against Tony’s, locking their fingers together. He had been hesitant to touch the inventor before he woke, worrying that something may have happened with his magic that was running under Tony’s skin when their bond had been weakened.

Loki closed his eyes while he squeezed Tony’s hand, knowing full well the inventor wouldn’t feel it but doing it regardless, more for his own comfort than anything else. He opened his eyes to look at Tony’s face and tightened his grip again.

“Wake up for me Tony.” He whispered, “Please my love, I’ve only just found you, you’re not allowed to leave me yet.”

After a beat of silence the god sighed and was about to release his grasp on Tony’s hand when the fingers cradled by his own twitched slightly.

Loki held his breath as he squeezed and was on his feet in an instant when Tony reacted, tightening his grip on the trickster’s hand as much as he was able.

“Jarvis get Bruce for me, tell him Tony’s showing signs of waking.”

“Of Course Loki, would you like-“

Jarvis was cut off mid sentence as Tony groaned and his eyes fluttered open, “Keep your voice down would you J, my head is fucking killing me.”

 

OOOOO

 

Tony opened his eyes to see Loki looking down at him, a relieved but slightly watery smile on the tricksters face as he leant down to press his forehead to Tony’s.

“You’re awake, oh thank the nine, you’re awake.”

Tony laughed shakily before tilting his head to lightly press his lips to Loki’s.

“Yeah, yeah I’m awake. I assume that’s thanks to you” 

Loki took a shuddering breath before sitting back down in his chair and closing his eyes, his grip on Tony’s hand not wavering. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again Tony. I almost lost you, don’t even-“

“Hey, hey now,” Tony interrupted, his voice soft, “I’m alive. I’m alive because you saved me yeah? I was the damsel in distress and you saved me. It’s okay now. I’m okay”

Loki let out a pained sound, leaning forward to press his forehead against the inventor’s side. He felt Tony settling a shaking hand in his hair as they both just breathed each other in, content to have this moment of silence.

A few minutes later and Bruce opened the door, a smile on his face as Loki straightened in his chair and Tony grinned at him.

“Thank god you’re finally awake Tony. We’re all so relieved.” 

Tony looked at him in confusion as Bruce moved to stand on the other side of the bed, checking his vitals. “Finally? How long have I been out?”

Bruce met his gaze with raised eyebrows, “Three months Tony. And in that space of time you’ve hardly healed at all, even with some transfusions of Loki’s blood.”

“Well shit,” Tony ran a hand over his face with a sigh, “Three months huh. That’s longer than I would have expected.” 

Loki hummed in agreement, “Longer than we would have expected too. And you’ve hardly healed at all. All the burns are still mostly open wounds, and the burnt vein pattern on the entirety of your arm hasn’t faded in the slightest.” 

Tony frowned as he moved into a sitting position and examined his arm and the bandages on his wrists, “The burnt vein pattern I would expect to still be there, but not the burns from the cuffs. They should have healed, especially with transfusions of your blood Loki. What-“ 

Tony stopped abruptly as he took a deep breath, his eyes widening as he swallowed audibly.

“Tony, what is it?” Bruce asked in alarm as Loki frowned.

The inventor took a breath before meeting Loki’s eyes, “Our bond is gone, that’s why I haven’t healed as quickly as expected. My body isn’t recognising your blood as any more important than the other blood transfusions.” He turned to give Bruce a pleading look, “Do you mind giving us a minute Bruce? Please?”

The doctor looked between the two of them before nodding reluctantly, “Jarvis will be keeping me updated on your vitals the whole time though Tony.”

Tony nodded before watching Bruce leave. As the door closed with a soft thud he turned his gaze back to Loki. 

The trickster met his eyes with a frown, “I assume the bond broke because you almost died yes?”

Tony nodded slightly before glancing down at his left hand with a frown, “Where’s your ring gone?”

Loki pulled it from his pocket with a sigh, “I wanted to put it back on immediately but Bruce and Alice thought it might be best to keep my magic out of the healing process.”

The inventor made a slightly pained noise as he held his left hand out to Loki, “Please put it back on me. And then come here. There’s a hole in my head where you and your magic should be and I need you back in it immediately.” 

Loki took a breath before surging forward, his lips meeting the inventors as he slipped his ring back on Tony’s finger and climbed onto the bed without breaking the kiss. 

Loki settled in Tony’s lap before pulling away, a concerned frown on his face. “This doesn’t hurt you at all?”

Tony shook his head as he let out a shaky breath, his body beginning to hum with Loki’s magic, the feeling amplified where the trickster had a hand resting against the side of his face.

“It’s my arm, wrists and ankles that are bad. You’re not near any of those places. So this is perfect. Now come here.”

Loki stopped him with a hand on his chest, a slight smile on his face. “As much as I need to kiss you, I think there’s something else you need to take from me first yes?” 

Tony couldn’t help the hungry growl that left his throat as Loki tilted his chin up and pushed his shirt collar down. He leant forward to skim his lips over the pale skin of the tricksters neck which earned him a breathy moan.

“Please Tony. I need that gap in my psyche filled just as much as you do. I need you back there. Please.” 

Tony let out a breath before biting down on the tricksters throat and pulling hard on the wounds.

Loki let out a gasp and Tony felt something inside him relax a few moments later as Loki’s blood and magic flooded his system, their bond solidifying in the back of his mind. 

As Tony pulled away he used a hand on Loki’s chin to tilt the tricksters head down and touch their foreheads together. 

Loki brought a hand up to the side of his face and Tony smiled when the god let out a shuddering breath, “I can feel my magic and blood tying the two of us together again. God Tony, don’t, please don’t ever get so close to death that we lose it again.”

Tony hummed as he pressed his lips lightly against Loki’s, “I’ll certainly try my best. I’m not overly fond of dying after all.” 

Loki breathed a laugh against his lips before maneuvering them both down the bed and somehow managing to curl his taller frame against Tony’s side, his head tucked under the inventors chin. As Tony’s clawed hand carefully settled over his he moved to unwind the bandages from around the inventor’s wrists. He smiled when he saw the skin completely healed over, with only a slight red tinge to show there had ever been a wound there in the first place. 

“I have quite an effect on you don’t I?” the trickster said quietly, a smug tone to his voice

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle, “Somewhat, yes” 

Loki grinned, “You do know that we when get out of this bed your daughter and my mother are going to insist they get to plan, and we actually attend, our proper wedding ceremony yes?”

Tony groaned, “Oh Lord. But we’re married already. You can’t, somehow, make them magically forget it?”

Loki laughed as he linked his fingers with Tony’s clawed ones, “I think not my love. I am actually looking forward to marrying you in front of all our friends when you’re not almost dying.”

Tony smiled softly as he squeezed Loki’s hand and further settled into where the trickster was curled at his side, “I suppose I should give you that opportunity then shouldn’t I?”

“Oh you don’t get a choice.”

Tony laughed as he pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s hair, “Of course” 

 

OOOOO

 

Meanwhile in the common room of the tower Bruce had requested visual on Tony’s current condition. The number of ‘awwwws’ resounding from the gathered avengers made Frigga smile. 

She had never before seen her son so content, curled into someone he loved, both with soft smiles on their faces as they drifted into sleep. 

Jarvis’ voice coming from the ceiling startled her slightly “It appears the re-establishing of their bond has healed the wounds around Sir’s ankles and wrists, and the veins in his arm have begun to fade Doctor Banner” 

Frigga turned to look at the Doctor’s thoughtful face as he hummed, “Good. When they wake up tell me so I can give Tony a quick once over please Jarvis.”

“Of course Doctor Banner.”

Frigga smiled as she turned to look for Alice, her future grand-daughter she supposed, and when she met her eyes the Queen couldn’t help but grin. “Well it seems we have a wedding to plan does it not?”

Alice let out an excited squeal and Frigga laughed. Good thing wedding planning was one of her favourite things to do.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at on time updates, but here, HAVE A GODDAMN HAPPY ENDING FOR ONCE
> 
> *AGGRESSIVELY THROWS CONFETTI*

Tony heard Pepper sigh in exasperation as he paced his penthouse bedroom, hands restlessly fiddling with his cufflinks. 

“Tony, for the love of god, calm down and come here. Let me put your bowtie on.”

The inventor paused in his pacing, took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes Pepper was in front of him, a dark red bowtie in hand.

She grinned at him as she fastened the garment around his neck, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous, not even when you thought you were dying and tried to make me breakfast.”

Tony shook his head at her, “It’s not just my nervousness, it’s his too. I can feel him being all jittery two floors down with Frigga.” He paused for breath as she stepped back and smoothed her hands down the lapels of his jacket, straightening the tie slightly. “I mean, Pep I’m getting married, to Loki I-“

Pepper raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, “Having second thoughts?”

Tony frowned at her, “No, of course not. Never have with Loki. It’s just-“

“The whole wedding process itself?” She guessed

Tony nodded and Pepper grinned before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the elevator, “We all know you’re head over heels in love, it’s actually physically sickly sweet, and technically you’re already married. So calm down Tony. Deep breath.”

The inventor complied but felt his stomach drop as the elevator came to a stop and Pepper lead him out and he was confronted with the sight of his decorated roof. 

It was just on dusk, and the large space had sheer white cloth draped over the rows of chairs which were filled with various friends and family, Rhodey giving him a wave as he passed. The white fabric was also draped through the trees that lined the roof, crisscrossing over the open space from side to side until all converging to hang down the sides of an altar that was front and centre. The fabric was also littered with fairy lights, twinkling away while Tony took the sight in, a smile on his face. Frigga, Alice and Pepper had done good. 

 

OOOOO

 

Loki let out a deep breath as his mother straightened the laces at the top of his formal Asgardian top. His outfit rather resembled his armour in colour and shape, but the fabric was softer and fell far more gracefully, worn for formal occasions. Such as, possibly, his own _wedding_.

His mother chuckled as he took another deep breath and let it out slowly, “Loki dear, you’ve already exchanged rings and you’re bonded. This ceremony will simply finalise it all in the eyes of the law, both on Midgard and Asgard. So do calm down my dear.”

He opened his eyes to look at the queen of Asgard as she stepped back to look him over, “It’s not so much the actual wedding part I’m worried about mother. I’m more concerned with how I’m going to hold myself together when he says his vows.”

Frigga grinned at him as she lead him to the elevator and up to the roof, “Well, we don’t call you silver tongue for nothing my son, put it to good use yes?” 

Loki smiled at her as he stepped out of the elevator into the fading light of dusk and moved past the gathered avengers, the warriors three, Sif and Tony's daughter to stand at the end of the corridor at the front, facing Tony who stood at the other side, an altar and Odin awaiting them both in the middle.

Frigga pressed a kiss to his cheek and Loki watched as Pepper did the same for Tony before some music started and they stepped away.

Loki took a deep breath, and almost physically felt Tony do the same before he met the inventors gaze with a smile and they both began to make their way towards the centre. 

 

OOOOO

 

The music stopped when they met in the middle and Odin’s voice floated out over the small group of their gathered friends and family, far softer and more reverent than usual.

“We are here today to witness the joining of these two people, mind and soul, in the eyes of Asgard and Earth. As we all know they are married already, moments in battle can create such a necessity.” The king paused to look at the two men in front of him, both of whom looked not the least bit sorry, gazes locked on each other, soft smiles on their faces. “As a result Thor has already performed the important words, but both parties have requested this ceremony, the tying of their hands and speaking of their vows.” Odin gestured to Loki and Tony, “Clasp hands please.”

The trickster and the inventor complied, right hands coming together between them. Odin placed a piece of cloth around their hands, wrapping it three times before letting the ends hang towards the floor. The cloth faded from red at one end to green at the other, both of their names printed into the fabric in golden letters. 

Odin placed a hand over their bound ones monetarily as he spoke, “You have agreed to take each other as husbands, for the rest of eternity, during life and after death. May those gathered here witness your promises and words of love to one another. You may begin your vows, I believe you are first Tony.” 

Odin took a step back as Tony took a deep breath, the inventor meeting Loki's gaze over the small distance between them and he squeezed the tricksters’ hand a little tighter in his. 

“The first time we met Loki, you threw me out a window.” The trickster and those gathered chuckled slightly and Tony grinned, “Not the best of first meetings I’ll acknowledge, and if I had known then I would be so gladly giving myself to you, mind body and soul, I’m not sure it would have gone much differently. But somehow here we are. And I wouldn’t change a single thing.” Tony paused for breath before continuing, “I’ve been married before, and never, not in my wildest dreams, did I think I would meet someone who I would be willing to craft a traditional vampire wedding ring for. Your ring has parts of the same element that powers my arc reactor weaving through its silver. The reactor functions as my heart, it keeps me alive, so I figured it was only fitting you be gifted with such a ring, considering you also keep me alive and have my heart.” Tony brought Loki’s other hand, which was shaking slightly, to his lips and pressed a kiss to the tricksters knuckles before looking up to meet Loki’s awed and openly happy expression, “I love you Loki, and I will continue to do so for as long as you will have me. I am yours. I always will be yours.” 

“Do you accept these vows of love Loki?” Odin asked

The trickster let out a shaky breath, “I do.” He said, and was almost blown away by the blinding grin he got from Tony in return.

“And now Loki, it is time for your vows.”

Loki smiled at Tony and the inventor raised his eyebrows expectantly. Loki laughed softly before meeting Tony's gaze and beginning. 

“As you are aware by now Tony, the ring I gifted you with holds just as much meaning as the one you presented to me when you first asked me to tie myself to you, for as long as I would be willing to have you. The answer to that by the way is always, for the rest of our lives, I am yours and you are mine. That is the whole point of this exchange yes?” Loki asked with raised eyebrows, Tony just laughed a little and nodded his head at him slightly before the trickster continued. “In Asgard citizens, and in particular mages, craft their ring at their coming of age to present to their intended when they meet them. My coming of age was a very long time ago, and I had long given up hope of ever finding anyone I would find myself willing to give myself too, for the rest of my lifetime. And then I met you, and we talked, and we kissed, and I realised I had found my intended, the keeper of my heart. In the soul of a Midgardian inventor no less.” Loki paused and mirrored Tony’s actions from earlier, bringing the inventor’s not bound hand to his mouth to brush his lips along the knuckles. “You have me Tony Stark, we are bound by magic, blood and soul. I love you, and I am yours for the rest of our days, as you are mine.”

When Loki met Tony’s gaze he was happy to find the inventor looking at him in awe, his expression much the same as the trickster himself wore when Tony had finished his vows. 

“Do you accept these vows of love and devotion Tony Stark?”

Tony grinned, “I do.”

Odin nodded with a smile before moving to unwind the cloth from about their hands “May you live long and happy lives together as husbands. You may seal this union with a kiss.”

Loki grinned before placing a hand either side of Tony’s face and pulling him in for a deep, heated and just a little bit dirty kiss to cheers from their gathered friends and family.

Tony pulled back, a blinding grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around the tricksters waist, “Well how about that, we’re officially married.”

Loki laughed, a carefree joyous thing as he leaned in to press his forehead to Tony’s, “I love you Tony. By the nine do I love you.”

Tony pressed their lips together softly, “And I you, my trickster.” 

 

OOOOO

 

After several congratulations from gathered friends and family, and the consumption of an awful lot of alcohol Loki took Tony’s hand and pulled him towards the elevator and the penthouse. 

As the trickster crowded Tony back against the elevator wall he was stopped by a hand on his chest as Tony pulled away from his lips.

“As much as I want to have you, right now. I have honeymoon plans for us.”

Loki raised an eyebrow as he settled his arms about Tony’s waist, “Oh do you now?”

Tony grinned, “How does a week on a private Greek island sound to you?”

The trickster smiled as he pulled Tony in for a soft kiss, “Absolutely magnificent, you packed I assume?”

“Oh yes, and if you could get us there we have a week of uninterrupted time to do whatever it is we please.”

Loki grinned as he stepped them both into Tony’s bedroom, “Well then, lets be off shall we? Think about where you want us to end up my love, let me do the rest. It’s far faster than flying.”

Tony shut his eyes and pictured the bedroom of his sprawling island house and when he opened them Loki was backing him towards the large king bed settled in the centre of the bedroom, a hand undoing the inventors buttons as Tony slid the tricksters jacket off his shoulders.

Loki pushed Tony down onto the bed, his hands gentle and somewhat reverent as they skimmed over Tony’s exposed chest before stopping to frame the reactor. 

He pressed a kiss to the glowing blue circle before moving upwards to settle his mouth at Tony's throat. Loki felt Tony's claws digging into his hips as his lips fluttered over a particularly sensitive spot on the inventors neck, a soft sigh escaping Tony's lips at the action.

Loki arched his back as Tony ran the claws of one hand feather light up the tricksters spine and when he looked down at Tony with hooded eyes the inventor smiled softly up at him, before pulling him down for a soft kiss.

“I love you Loki.” Tony breathed against his lips and the trickster smiled down at him

“And I love you Tony.”

 

OOOOO

 

Tony woke the next morning to Loki curled against his side, the tricksters head tucked beneath his chin as he slept. Tony looked out the large glass windows lining the bedroom to admire the sweeping view of crystal blue water as he carded a hand through Loki’s hair.

Loki woke with a soft hum and moved slightly so Tony could better drag his claws along the trickster’s scalp as he went.

“Tony?”

“What’s up Loki?”

The trickster sat up and rolled slightly so his chin rested on his arms, which in turn were crossed over Tony’s chest, “Would you like to come with me on my travels? I mean, I understand that both of us will be staying at the tower of course, but next time I make a trip to Alfheim or Jotunheim would you wish to accompany me?”

Tony grinned, “Do you even have to ask?”

Loki laughed as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tony’s “I suppose I don’t. Oh we are going to cause so much trouble.”

The inventor chuckled as he rolled them, pinning Loki beneath him, “I look forward to causing trouble with you for the rest of our lives Loki dear.”

“I could definitely get used to that idea” the trickster said with a grin before pulling Tony into a long and heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS COMPLETE. ITS DONE. FINALLY
> 
> you know this fic was only suppsoed to me three chapters long. But would you look at that, you got ten instead haha
> 
> Thankyou for sticking with me through my shitty updates, I do really appreciate all the kudos and comments and love, those things really motivate you to actually finish writing. so cheers
> 
> I'll start the next story in this series when I get a chance, but I make no promises as to when that'll be. I've made that mistake before haha 
> 
> \- Tea-in-the-tardis
> 
> Got a prompt? [Drop it here](http://tea-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
